


Stan the Shipper

by Queen_of_sinsxx



Category: South Park
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stan abuses Gnome dust, Weird Plot Shit, Yaoi, Yuri, and becomes one of us, and ships, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_sinsxx/pseuds/Queen_of_sinsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is awoken by a troop of underpants gnomes (much like the Stick Of Truth) and ends up fighting them, he steals a bag of shrink dust. He notices Kyle and Cartman were acting weird lately and uses the dusts powers to find out why. It wasn't exactly what Stan had expected but it was the thing to get him hooked on shipping. From there on Stan spies on people using his new bag of gnome cocaine! He finds out some very interesting couples at his school! (Basically Stan becomes a fanboy and keeps track of all the couples at his school in a book.) There's lots of drama, shipping and there's actually a plot somewhere in all this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gnome cocain

     I shuffled in my sleep, I swear I hear tiny voices singing but I ignore it and try to drift back to sleep. I just assume it's just one of my family members watching television. My eyes squeeze in annoyance as the voices get louder and louder. "Hey turn that down!" I yell bolting up from my bed angrily. I then realize the voices are coming from within my room... I listen quietly, I can almost make out their words. Wait! I hear them now! I look around my dark room but I can't see anything so I switch on my bedside lamp noticing the clock read 3:00 am. I stay quiet waiting for the voices to start up again, all I hear is silence. Okay Stan get it together! Hearing voices? Who are you, Tweek!? I sigh and switch off my lamp, chuckling a bit at my stupidity, but my breath halts when I here the voices again.

     "Time to go to work, Work all day, We need underpants hey! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum yummy tum tay!" My eyes widen, I jump up and run across my room to the main light switch. Once the lights flash on my eyes land on a group of three tiny men with beards and pointy hats. W-Wait are they Gnomes!? They stare blankly at me and I'm probably mirroring their expression.

     "G-gnomes!?" I yell in disbelief.

     "Fuck we've been caught!" One gnome yelled.

     "We're going to have to kill him" said another.

     "Kill me?" I snorted, "you're way too small to kill me." I smirk at the small hatted men.

     "We can fix that" They snickered in unison. I didn't have time to react before one of them pulled out a bag and threw a handful of the dusty contents on me. My body felt tingly and my skin began to tighten as I shrunk. Next thing I knew I was standing level to the gnomes, I blinked a couple times, my head whipped back and forth.

     "You assholes shrunk me!" I yelled.

     "Yep and now we're going to kill you" they said, again in creepy unison. I backed away from them but my back hit a wall and I had no where to run. My eyes wandered around the room for an escape route or a weapon. I spotted a pencil under my nightstand. A gnome charged me but I dodged him, sliding on my stomach to the pencil. I grabbed it and quickly got on my feet, I held the pointy side towards the gnomes. They pulled out their own weapons, I held my pencil up and screamed as I ran towards them ready to kick their asses.

-

     I shot up in my bed panting, my alarm clock blared from beside me. I slammed my fist down on it and there was silence. I groaned and slumped back down on my bed. My body hurt. Did that really happen last night or was that just a dream? I smashed my face into my pillow. I didn't want to get up, I rarely did anymore. I felt something under my pillow. It felt like a soft velvety ball. I pulled it out and looked at it, it was the the bag I'd stolen last night from the gnomes. It was a small, purple bag full of white dust that they used to shrink me last night.

     "So I guess it wasn't a dream.." I mumbled. I got to say those gnomes were pussies, one hit and they were out. After I beat them I stole their powder and sprinkled some over my head. I was glad it turned me back instead of turning me tinier. I looked down at the small bag, it was about the size of a baseball. I don't really think I'll need this but who knows. I shrugged and got up to start getting ready for school. I undressed after picking out my clothes for the day, I pulled on some blue jeans and a plain white shirt, I put my signature poof ball hat on and my brown leather jacket, then I was ready to go. I grabbed my backpack and made my way down stairs. No one was up but me. I preferred it that way, I didn't have to put up with my family today. My parents almost got divorced again recently but decided to keep it together for me. I really wish they'd just work it out or end it because it's getting annoying listening to them act like they're fine when I know for a fact they aren't getting along. It's not like they are dying to spend time with me anyways, I'm lucky if I even get a good morning anymore.. My mom set up some counselling meetings with Mr. Mackey but there's no way I'm going to those! I grab a granola bar from the cupboard and then I'm out. I slammed the door shut yelling "Goodbye!" If I have to get up early they can too.

-

     The air today wasn't very cold but it wasn't warm either. It was kind of nice out today, aside from all the snow. I guess you get used to it though, living in a mountain town after all. I kicked a rock on the icy sidewalk, my hands were shoved in my jacket pockets. I've been so bored lately! Maybe I should get back into sports again. I frowned. If I did that I'd have to see Wendy all the time and I wasn't ready for that. The bus stop came into view ahead and so did Kyle and Cartman. Kyle and Cartman seem to be conversing, Kyle's face was red and his eyebrows were scrunched meaning they must be fighting. I jogged up to them and wave.

     "Hey guys" I greeted.

     "Hi Stan," Kyle smiled Cartman rolled his eyes.

     "God damn faggy hippie" Cartman mumbled, I gave him an annoyed look but I continued to talk to Kyle, ignoring him.

     "Did you see the Terrence and Phillip episode last night?" Kyle asked, his eyes lit up happily.

     "Yeah dude, it was probably the funniest one I've seen!" We both laughed as we quoted the episode. I noticed Cartman was being unusually quiet. "Hey fat ass what's with  you?" I asked returning the rude fashion he greeted me with. He glared at me.

     "Screw off!" I looked at Kyle who shrugged.

     "Hey guys!" We all looked over at our friend Kenny, he was walking up to us. His blonde hair becoming more messy in the wind. Kenny stopped wearing his hood all the time, sometimes he doesn't even where his orange parka. I had to admit Kenny was pretty good looking which was probably why he got around so much. I looked at my friends thinking about how different our seventeen year old selves are from our nine year old selves. We've all grown up a lot. Kyle finally was confident enough not to hide his hair anymore, I mean is has settled down, it was still really curly but in a more styled kind of way. Cartman believe it or not isn't super fat anymore, he slimmed down a bit but he wasn't really skinny, I guess he is kind of big boned but that doesn't stop anyone from calling him fat ass out of spite. Cartman was just a big guy in general, he hit a growth spurt a couple years ago and grew into his body. He was built like a football player, he had very broad shoulders and was like six feet tall. Kenny was telling a story about some girl he hooked up with last night, I tuned him out. I wasn't interested in girls lately, I wasn't really interested in anything right now though. I slid my hands back into my pockets, I instantly felt the velvet fabric of the shrink powder bag. I pulled it out and looked at it, I still couldn't really comprehend the fact that underpants gnomes exist. I guess I owe Tweek an apology....

     "What's that?" Kyle asked pointing at the bag, I shoved it back in my pocket.

     "Nothing," I shrugged. Kyle eyed me suspiciously but dropped it and continued to argue with Cartman. The bus soon pulled up, our bitchy bus driver shouted at us.

     "Get in and shut up!"

     "Annoying bitch." I mumbled.

     "What did you say!?" She growled back.

     "I said I like to fish." I lied.

     "Oh me too." She nodded and turned to the front, the four of us hopped onto the bus. I sat with Kyle in the very back and Cartman and Kenny sat in front of us.

     "Do you guys want to come over after school?" Kyle asked all of us.

     "Sure." I smiled, anywhere but my dreary house.

     "Yeah, sure, if I'm not busy Jew." Cartman grumbled like he was too cool, but we all knew he wanted to come over too.

     "I can't." Kenny shrugged and looked back down as his PSP.

     "Why not?" Kyle asked.

     "I just can't. Okay." Kenny shrugged. I rose a brow at him, he sounded a little defensive. We all dropped it and Kyle mumble. After that we all just stayed quite which I took the time to think a little. There's just something about life lately that looks dull. Everything I did or saw just made me feel empty. I didn't even feel sad about Wendy, just a blank nothingness. We grew up and then we grew out of each other. Apparently I was mopey and cynical all the time and it drove her off. After that I kind of learned to keep it inside. No one liked it when I actually was myself, they wanted the old happy, fun Stan. I wasn't him anymore, this was me... Old Stan kicked the bucket a long ass time ago. I started writing poems again, it felt nice to make something. Multiple times I thought about going Goth again, but that'll just cause a commotion. Maybe I'm depressed but who isn't?

-

     We arrived at the school and I went straight to my locker with Kyle. We did our regular morning schedule that every kid eventually makes after attending school for a while. Kyle and I were walking to our first class when we heard the announcements blared through the halls.

     "STAN MARSH TO THE COUNSELORS OFFICE! M'KAY." The bland voice of Mr.Mackey called.

     Kyle looked at me, "What'd you do?" he asked me.

     I haven't told Kyle about my moms decision for me to talk to Mr.Mackey once a week. She must of called him! I sigh.

    "I don't know, I'll see you later." I waved, he nodded and we parted ways. I knew my mom wouldn't be happy if I skipped so I just went. It was as I predicted. Mackey sat there and asked me how I was doing and how I was dealing with my home life right now. I told him I was fine but he insisted I take a dumb notebook from him to journal in about my feelings... Ugh why does everyone insist I'm not okay? I mean I've had my past problems but I'm fine now! For the most part. Nothing more than regular teenage melancholy. I threw the book into my backpack and went to my next class. The rest of the school day went by like any other, I sat through boring class after boring class. I had to stay in during lunch because I missed a test thanks to Mackey, meaning I had no break! Finally I was sitting in the last class of the day, five minutes until the bell rang, granting me my freedom! I slumped in my chair, I didn't really have anyone in my class to talk to, well except for Butters but he seem distracted. He was doodling in his notebook, it looked like a poem or something. I watched him, his cheeks were dusted pink. He chew his lip in concentration as he wrote, it made me even more then a little curious about the contents of which he was writing.

     "Hey Butters, whatcha writing?" I asked. He slammed his book shut.

     "N-nothing!" He stuttered, he started to rub his knuckles together "I-It was just... homework". He never was good at lying but I decided to mind my business. I looked at Butters outfit, he'd adopted a type cute of style, he wore pastel sweaters that always looked a bit too big for him but it was cute in a way I guess. He also like to wear clips or bows in his blonde hair. It suited him. He looked like a purse dog someone liked to dress up. I was going to comment on his outfit but the bell interrupted me. Butters bolted out of the classroom, I frowned he was definitely hiding something. I gathered my things and left. I met Kyle at his locker, Cartman was already there. They were whispering to each other, when I got close enough they instantly stopped.

     "Hey guys." I greeted with a confused frown. Why was everyone hiding something today?

     "Hey Stan," Kyle smiled.

     "Aye douche." Cartman glared at me again. What's his problem today? I haven't done anything to piss him off! But I guess with Cartman he didn't need a reason. Kyle closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

      "Okay let's go." He beckoned us to follow him.

-

     The walk to Kyle's house was quiet. Too quiet. Kyle and Cartman were hiding something, I watched them closely hoping they'd let something hide but I got nothing! I came up with multiple theories, none of which made sense. When we arrived at Kyle's we decided to play game sphere and I kicked everyone's ass. We all talked about random stuff and munched on cheesy poofs. I clicked my controller frantically and boom, I won the game round. Again.

     "Okay screw this!" Cartman threw his controller down.

     "Dude don't be pissy just because Stan's kicking our asses." Kyle rolled his eyes.

     "Shut up Kahl!" He snapped.

     "Why don't we just watch a movie?" I suggested, they both nodded. Kyle popped in a random movie and we all sat on the couch. Kyle was in the middle of Cartman and I. I felt Kyle fidgeting beside me, I glanced over to see Cartman whisper something in his ear. It must of pissed Kyle off because he slapped Cartman across the face and stood up.

     "Fuck you fat-ass!" He yelled before storming upstairs to his room.

     "What the hell did you say!?" I asked.

     "None of your business hippy!" He glared at me. I stood up to go ask Kyle but my arm was grabbed b  Cartman.

     "Stay here, I'll go talk to the Jew." He went upstairs and I stared after him. What the hell is with those two!? I sighed and slumped on the couch, I wish there was a way I could see what they were hiding without being caught. A light bulb then went off, I could shrink and spy on them! But that was kind of invasive... Whatever I need to know. With curiosity winning over, I tip toe upstairs. Cartman was knocking on Kyle's door

     "Kyle I'm sorry, please come out." Cartman cooed. What the hell? Did Cartman just apologize? I took out the shrink powder and sprinkled it over my head. Once shrunk I scurried over to Kyle's door. Cartman didn't seem to notice me. He called for Kyle again but was answered with silence. "Fine then I'm just coming in!" He opened the door, I slipped in behind him and climbed up the drawer handles of Kyle's dresser so I had perfect view of them. I hid behind some books and silently watched the two. Kyle was curled in a ball under his blanket, Cartman sat on the edge of the bed and poked Kyle through the blanket. "Kyle." He said softly, " Com'on babe please I'm sorry." My eyes widened. Cartman just called Kyle babe! And I've never heard Cartman talk that nicely. Kyle sat up and pulled the blankets off of him.

     "Don't babe me! I told you not to do that kind of stuff especially in front of people! Stan could've noticed you touching me!" He yelled. Cartman sighed and rubbed his eyes.

     "Stan! Stan! Stan! That's all I fucking hear from you!" He growled. I was frozen in spot as I watched them. I was so confused.

     "Wait. Eric are.." He held Cartman's hand. "Are you jealous of Stan?" He asked his tone softened.

     "Well he's all you ever talk about and you smile every time he's around... Of course I'd be jealous!" Cartman shifted as his cheeks turned red, Kyle smiled a bit.

     "Eric, I'm in love with you. Not Stan." I felt my breath stop with those words. I watched Kyle pull Cartman down into a kiss, Cartman's hand pulled Kyle closer by his hips and Kyle's arms wrapped around Cartman's neck. My face heated up, I should be creep out but it's kind of hot!? I leaned in watching them intensely. Cartman soon had pinned Kyle on the bed, their mouths moved together perfectly. Kyle's hands gripped Cartman's brown hair pulling him closer. I could see their tongues glide against each other. I must of leaned a little too much because I knocked a book off the dresser. The both of them jumped away from each other looking around, expecting to see someone. They both sighed in relief.

     "We better go back downstairs," Kyle said "Stan will start to wonder where we went." Cartman nodded, but he quickly pecked Kyle's lips one more time.

     "I love you," Cartman smiled.

     "I love you too." Kyle linked their hands and they left. I then realized that I was here and they thought I was down there! I jumped off the dresser and bolted out the open door. They were heading down the stairs, I climbed a sweater that was conveniently hanging on the stair rail and slid down the rail. Luckily the two didn't notice me as I jumped down and ran to the living room. I quickly changed back and sat on the couch, they walked in their hands no longer linked.

     "Hey guys," I waved trying not to pant. "Did fat-ass apologize?" I asked already knowing the answer.

     "As if I'd apologize!" Cartman rolled his eyes "I just told Kyle he was being a pussy and should suck it up!"

     "Yeah, that's what happened" Kyle scoffed rolling his eyes.

     "What did Cartman even say to you Kyle?" I asked, Kyle's face went red.

     "Um nothing important dude....Just some stuff about Jews that I'd rather forget." I definitely could tell he was lying. I stood up and stretched.

     "Well I have to go home." I lied.

     "Oh okay then.." Kyle gave me a weird look "Bye Stan.

     "Good riddance hippy!" Cartman waved and plopped down on the couch.

     "Bye guys." I shot a dirty look towards Cartman and a smile to Kyle before I walked over to the front door, it was just out of view of the living room. I grabbed some dust from the bag and open the door "Bye!" I shouted and shut the door, so a loud bang was heard. I then threw the dust over me and shrunk to gnome size. I snuck back to the living room and hid behind the TV stand. I could clearly see Kyle and Cartman sitting on the couch. I know this was weird and wrong but I really just wanted to see what else they'd do! It was clear that they were secretly dating. I wonder for how long, and why hadn't I noticed it before? There were so many signs! Now that I think about it, why hadn't I seen this sooner!? I watched them intently but they just continued to watch the movie not saying a word. Kyle shifted a little closer to the Cartman, his face flushed slightly.

     "So.....did I tell you my parents are gone all weekend" Kyle said casually, Cartman smiled deviously and pulled Kyle up onto his lap.

     "Now Kyle are you hinting at something?" he smirked.

     "I don't know." He leaned in and rubbed his nose on Cartman's. "Am I?" Kyle said in a toned I've never heard him use, it was playful but also seductive. Cartman smirked and connected their lips. I got the same weird feeling I got before. I really shouldn't be watching them like this but they were cute together! And... Hot... Kyle shifted so he was straddling Cartman now with his back to me. I saw Cartman's hands slide down Kyle's back and grab his ass. My face heated when I heard Kyle moan. In one swift movement Kyle was pinned under Cartman, who began to kiss and nip at Kyle's collar bone and neck. Kyle moaned "E-Eric!" Cartman pulls off Kyle's shirt along with his own and throws them behind him. He goes back to kissing Kyle's lips, their hips grind into each other. The room was filled with a series of moans. Kyle pushes Cartman back so he's laying on the couch. Kyle smirks playfully as he slowly crawls onto Cartman. He licks down Cartman's neck and continues downward leaving a hickey trail. Kyle stops at his pants, he slowly unbuttons his jeans and then unzips them. Kyle then pulls them off along with Cartman's boxers. Cartman's dick stands up, it's bigger than I thought it'd be.... I gulp as I watch Kyle lean down and lick up the shaft afterwards taking the tip into his mouth and he sucks it.

     "Ah fuck Kyle!" Cartman groaned, encouraging Kyle to take the whole thing. Kyle's head bobs up and down. Cartman groans in pleasure. His big hand pushes along with Kyle, his fingers tangle into Kyle's curly, red hair. They're at it for a good ten minutes before Kyle pulls back. He shuffles his pants and boxers off revealing his own erection. Cartman smirks and pulls his backpack over to retrieve a bottle of lube from it, does he really just carry lube around? Cartman squeezes the contents onto his hands and covers his fingers. Kyle lays on his back with his legs spread, Cartman gently pulls Kyle's legs over his shoulders and begins to prod Kyle's entrance. After one digit is in Cartman thrusts in a second, Kyle grips the couch side and hisses a little. After Kyle's good, Cartman soon adds a third finger and starts thrusting them in and out. 

     "Oh god! Cartman hit there again!" Kyle moans, Cartman chuckles and begins to thrust faster, Kyle pants, mewling Cartman's name. Cartman takes his fingers out and lubes up his dick and positions it over Kyle's entrance. He slowly pushes into Kyle. Once Cartman's dick is all the way in, Kyle nods for him to continue. Cartman starts thrusting slowly, picking up pace as he goes. Kyle's moans get louder his hips move meeting Cartman's thrust. "Oh fuck! Eric!" Kyle moans sounding like he's in pure bliss. Cartman smirks and begins to thrust faster and harder, his hand grips Kyle's dick and rubs it in time with his thrusts. "I-I'm going to cum!" Kyle says in a gaspy voice before he cums on his stomach. Cartman pulls out and finishes on Kyle. Cartman pulls Kyle into a hug, Kyle leans his head on Cartman shoulder. "I love you," he sleepily mumbles. Cartman kisses his forehead. They lay there for awhile just breathing, Kyle must of drifted off because Cartman carefully moves Kyle off of him so he's lying on the couch. Cartman runs upstairs, I wait wondering what he's up to. He comes back down with a cloth and blanket. He pulls a pair of pajamas out of his backpack. Cartman wipes Kyle down carefully, trying not to wake him. He then slips the button up pajama shirt onto him and places the blanket on him. Cartman pulls the matching bottoms on and heads into the kitchen. I wait and watch Kyle turn in his sleep, he's smiling calmly full of peace. Cartman soon came back with a tray, which has two mugs and a plate of cookies on it. He places the tray on the coffee table. After putting a disk in the DVD player Cartman shakes Kyle softly.

     "Babe, you fell asleep. Wake up Kyle," he whispered kindly. Kyle groans and opens his eyes, he sit up and stretches looking at Cartman sleepily.

     "Oh sorry" he apologizes.

     "No problem babe, I made you some coco." Cartman smiles handing him a mug, Kyle's eyes lit up gleefully and he takes the cup, sipping it.

     "Thanks, you're such a wife." He teased with a smile. 

     "Shut up." Cartman leaned down to kiss Kyle's lips. He then sits down and pulls Kyle over so his arms can be wrapped around Kyle's shoulders. Kyle leaned his head on Cartman, nuzzling his chest. Cartman kissed his head and press play on the remote. They sat on the couch and cuddled, Cartman fed Kyle a cookie making Kyle laugh and return the gesture. I smiled, I never thought that Kyle and Cartman would be the cutest thing I'd ever seen! I decide to leave and let them really be alone. I sneak to the front door and grow back to normal size. I open the door quietly and walk out, silently shutting the door behind me.

-

     I sigh deeply and started walking down the sidewalk, Kyle and Cartman fresh in my mind. I was oddly unfazed at seeing them do it. Shouldn't I be grossed out? Or at least shocked? The actual sex was actually not the thing I was focusing on, it was the gentle affection and tentativeness they had for each other afterwards. The way Cartman looked at Kyle while he slept and just the whole interaction between the two. After them fighting with each other their whole lives I never realized that they had such a caring side to their relationship. They were fucking adorable. I frown, why hadn't any of my relationships turned out like that!? I kicked the snow in frustration as I walked by Starks pond. Someone laughing caught my attention I looked over towards the sound spotting an orange parka. Kenny's orange parka. He was with someone and this person was important enough to him, that he'd ditch his friends. I went to confront him but I stopped in my tracks, my hand slid into my pocket, I felt the velvet bag and chewed my lip contemplating what I wanted to do. Okay Stan one more time! And that's it! I took the bag out and shrunk myself. Quickly I ran over to where Kenny was, I was light enough not to sink into the snow. I hid by a bush and looked at the two sitting under a tree. The other person had their back turned to me as they kissed Kenny, they wore a pastel blue sweater with the hood up, I recognized it from somewhere... Then it clicked.

     "B-Butters!" I yelled, my hand shot over my mouth. Shit! Butters jumped away from Kenny and turned around with wide eyes.

     "What's wrong Buttercup?" Kenny asked, his arm snaked around Butters waist and he placed a kiss on his cheek.

     "I-I thought I heard someone call my name!" Butters pulled away from Kenny looking around with a worried expression. Kenny sighed and pulled him back down.

      "I didn't hear anything" Kenny said also looking around; but besides for them and Stan no one else was around and they couldn't see him. Butters sighed and nuzzled into Kenny's chest.

     "Maybe I'm just paranoid. If my parents found out I was making out with you instead of tutoring you I'd be grounded," Butters sighed. I frowned, Butters was always getting grounded for stupid shit.

     "Don't worry they won't find out." Kenny smiled reassuringly, "and if they do, I'll steal you and we can run away together." Kenny pulled Butters into a hug and kissed his neck and then proceeded to tickle Butters sides. Butters squealed and laughed.

     "Kenny~!" Kenny laughed and lied back down bringing Butters with him. They cuddled there for awhile. Kenny rubbed slow circles on Butters backs as he listened Butters talk. He had a look in his eyes that I've never seen Kenny have, he was in love. They looked perfect for each other. I found myself for the second time today gushing over a couple that I didn't even know existed until today. It made me wonder if there was anymore secret couples in South Park? Maybe I could find out! But Stan that's invasive and wrong! But they'll never find out if your small..... Okay, I'll do it! I left the couple alone, once I was out of view I grew and ran home to do some stuff. I went straight to my room and pulled out the notebook Mackey gave me. I wrote down the known couples and the ones I discovered;

Couples at school:

Clyde and Bebe

Cartman and Kyle

Butters and Kenny

     "Hmmm, their names are too long." I mumbled to myself and erased them thinking of something else, initials? No too confusing! What about those couple names stars use! I smiled and thought some up.

Couples at school:

Clybe

Kyman

Bunny

Tokole

I smiled pleased with the names, I added Token and Nichole, but other then those four I didn't have a clue who else was dating. That's what I was going to figure out! I sighed a bit, Stan don't you have anything better to do with your time? Nope, I'm single, bored and have way too much free time so why the hell not?! This has been the first thing that's interested me in a long time! So I might as well.


	2. Suspicion

     I spent my whole weekend staring at my class picture deciding who I think could possibly be together or just be cute together. It was really fun playing match maker and imagining people together and how they'd be together. I also took some information from some rumors flying around the school. It's Monday so I can start the main work! I threw on some clothes and  packed my shrink dust and red notebook in my backpack. I  then headed downstairs, my mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the news paper. She peered over at me.

     "Good morning Stan," she half heartily greeted. 

     "Hi mom..." I said back, I grabbed an apple. My mom looked tired, her and dad were bickering again. I heard them last night even though they noticeably tried to be quiet. I wish my parents would fall in love again... Why can't love stay nice?  "Bye mom." I said before leaving, my mom didn't respond. I just left. It was really warm out today, the snow on the side walks is soft and slushy and the sun was shining in the sky. I pulled off my jacket and gloves, leaving me in my black tee shirt, jeans and my hat. I stuffed the discarded clothing into my backpack and continued my way to the bus stop. Kenny was already there, he was humming happily to himself.

     "Hey Ken," I smiled.

     "Hi Stan, what's up?" He replied happily.

     "Nothing really, but you seem really happy! Any reason why?" I asked with a knowing smirk. It's probably because of Butters.

     "It's just been a good day so far, so I'm in a good mood I guess." He shrugged still with a bright smile.

     "That's good." I smiled, I noticed Kenny has a really nice smile. "What'd you do all weekend?" I asked.

     "Just sat around the house, sorry I couldn't hang out my mom had me cleaning and shit all weekend. She has finally realized our house is disgusting and we're getting it renovated!!" I knew some of that was a lie but I was surprised about the house thing, finally! Kenny's been living in a shit hole his whole life because his family is poor as dirt.

     "I don't mean this in a rude way but how are you paying for it?" I asked, Kenny had a job now and helped with the money so they had more food now but not enough to renovate a whole house!

     "We're not! Apparently my mom inherited some money from a dead relative! They're coming in a week to give my mom the check and my mom wants our house to look somewhat decent." He explained.

     "That's awesome!" I smiled, "well except the dead relative.." I chuckled  awkwardly, I was happy for Kenny maybe now I can sleepover without being starved or grossed out!

     "Don't worry I didn't know them!" He cheered throwing his hands up and then dancing happily, I laughed. He was doing his happy dance, the one where he only moved his hands in a circular motion.

     "Okay why is he so happy?" Cartman asked as he walked up to us, Kyle was beside him.

     "I'm happy because in two months I'll have a proper living space!" He jump and fist pumped.

     "Did welfare finally give you raise? Or did you dad stop drinking?" Cartman smirked, Kyle punched his arm and glared at him telling him to be nice. I almost laughed realizing how much control Kyle now had over Cartman. Kenny explained the whole inheritance and house stuff, I zoned out for most of it and started to think of my plans for today. I was going to investigate two possible couples today Red and Kevin and Craig and Tweek or Revin and Creek. I came up with these this weekend. Revin came from a rumour I heard that Kevin and Red had been spending a lot more time together. It's kind of suspicious, and to provide even more evidence they were spotted going into the make out corner in the library together. For Creek, rumors arose after Tweek and Craig starting hanging out all the time. They became really close around fifth grade. Creek is actually more of a 'I think they'd be cute' couple so I have no real proof to go off. I came up with some more random theories in my head but was interrupted by smack to the head.

     "Aye hippy the bus!" I looked at my friends who were staring at me.

     "S-sorry!" I apologized and got onto the bus, Kyle and I sat in the very back.

     "Dude are you okay? You keep zoning out." Kyle questioned worriedly.

     "Kyle I'm fine," I said "I was just up late last night cause I couldn't sleep..." I lied.

     "Okay." Kyle mumbled, he didn't believe me but I wasn't the only one hiding something. I smirked and decided to mess with Kyle.

     "So what'd you do this weekend?" I asked.

     "Uh nothing much. Just hung out by myself. My parents were gone all weekend." He said, I nodded as I tried to figure out how to bring up Cartman, but Kyle beat me to it.

     "Where'd you have to run off to on Friday?" He asked.

     "My mom wanted me to come home and watch a movie with her and dad" I shrugged. Kyle knew about my mom and dad but he doesn't know it's still pretty bad.

     "Oh...How're they doing?" Kyle asked with concerned eyes.

     "They're fine," I mumble. "So what'd Cartman and you do after I left? Or did you just kick him out?" I laughed. Kyle's face turned red and he looked away from me and looked outside.

     "N-Nothing, we watched a movie and he left," Kyle shrugged.

     "Dude your turning red, what did you and him make out or something?" I asked 'jokingly', Kyle's eyes widened, I saw Cartman had tuned in. His face was red too.

     "What!?" Kyle yelled.

     "Gross! Me with the Jew! I'm not a fag!" Cartman added.

     "Calm down guys I was kidding." I smirked and starting laughing at their red faces, Kenny was giggling too.

     "Don't joke about that...." Kyle pouted, Kenny and I continued to laugh.

     "BE QUIET!!!" Ms. Crabtree yelled from the front, we both stopped laughing. Kyle glared at me.

     "Dude let it go it was a joke" I whispered.

     "Well me an- never mind. Okay I'll let it go." I think he was going to tell me the truth but bailed out, he can tell me whenever he wants. The rest of the bus ride was silent, Kyle and Cartman shot each other flirty looks that they tried to pass off as glares. The bus stopped in front of the school and we all got out and walked into the yellow hell hole called school. I watched the people around me creating more possible pairs by the way they acted around certain people. Nichole and Token sat at a table together chatting with their hands linked, I know Cartman's reason for getting them together in fourth grade was wrong but I've got to say they are very well matched. I stopped at my locker, Kyle left to his and Cartman followed him. I smiled at them, I wished they'd just come out already! Kenny opened his own locker beside mine, I saw a glimpse of piece of paper. It looked like the one Butters had, Kenny's cheeks flushed and he took it down and folded it into his pocket.

     "Hey fellas," Kenny's eyes lit up even more then this morning.

     "Hi Butters," I smiled at the happy blonde.

     "Hi." Kenny waved and I caught a wink, Butters bit his lip and blushed.

     "So how are you guys?" He asked tilting his head like a curious puppy.

     "Good." I then heard a loud shriek from behind me, the whole hall turned to watch Tweek running as Craig chased him.

     "Tweekers! Calm the fuck down!" Craig yelled following Tweek, he flipped off anyone who made a rude comment towards the blonde coffee addict.

     "I just remembered; Mr. Macky asked me to come to his office in the morning!" Kenny and Butters looked at me weirdly. I locked my locker and shouted "bye!" as I ran down the hall, turning the way Tweek and Craig had gone. I caught up enough to see Craig run into the boys bathroom. The bell rang shortly after. The hall filled with kids scrambling to get to their classes. I waited until the hall was empty then I shrunk down and crawled under the door. Tweek must of locked him self in a stall because Craig was knocking on the door.

     "Tweekers come out" Craig ordered.

     "No! GAH! They want my blood!" Tweek shouted from the stall.

     "No one is going to get your blood, I'll protect you." Craig smiled, he actually smiled!!!! Tweek went silent, the stall door clicked as he unlocked it and jumped out to wrap his arms around Craigs neck, clinging to him. Craig sighed and hugged back, petting his hair. "Do you want to skip today?" Craig asked, Tweek nodded. Craig took his hand and walked out of the bathroom. I followed in gnome form. Screw class, this is way more interesting then pre-cal! My parents wouldn't care if I missed a class anyways... I noticed Craig had an open backpack, I ran a head of them and climbed up a locker, you'd be surprised at how much your agility increases when small. I waited for the right moment to jump down to into Craig's backpack, I landed lightly. Luckily not making much movement. I listened quietly to their conversation.

     "Where do you want to go, Tweekers?" Craig asked.

     "Um I don't k-know, too much pres-" Tweek was cut off.

     "Let's just go to the coffee shop and then to my house." He said calmly.

     "O-okay." They were silent as they walked, after about ten minutes of silence I heard a door open and the scent of coffee filled the air.

     "Hello boys, why aren't you in school?" A women said.

     "Gah! Well m-mom-" Tweek stuttered.

     "We're on a field trip and wanted some coffee for the ride," Craig lied with ease.

     "Oh that's nice, so two large coffees one black and one with two sugars?" She asked

     "Like always." Craig replied, making me wonder how many times they've done this?

     "Hey boys," a mans voice spoke.

     "H-Hi dad." Tweek said

     "Oh hi Hun the boys are on a field trip and stopped for some coffee?" Mrs.Tweak said cheerfully.

     "Well I'm glad they chose us, our coffee is fresh like a-" Mr.Tweak started.

     "Dad! T-The metaphors man! Stop it." Tweek yelled. He dad was unphased.

     "Here's you're coffee have a nice day," his mom said.

  
     "Yeah bye!" They started moving again, a door closed behind them.

     "Your parents fall for that every time, either they're really dumb or really don't care." Craig said, speaking my exact thoughts.

     "T-They're just, gah! Idiots." Tweek said. I heard Craig chuckle which was a foreign sound to me, the two walked for awhile in silence. I wonder if they're usually this quiet around each other? Maybe something awkward happened between them! Or maybe they're just so perfect together that they can walk and say nothing but also enjoy themselves!  

     "So do you want to go to my place? We can watch red racer or something..." Craig spoke up, I snickered. He still watched that show? 

     "O-Okay." Tweek answered, they changed course. The backpack I was in swung. I fell over with a thump and Craig's textbook landed on me.

     "Ouch!" I yelped, oh shit! Hope they didn't hear me.

     "What was that?" Craig spoke, my blood ran cold.

     "W-What was what!?" Tweek sounded panicked.

     "Uh.. Nothing Tweekers, I just heard.. some kids playing.." Craig trailed off. I smiled, Craig just lied so he wouldn't freak Tweek out. That's really nice. They walked for a while before I heard the jingle of keys and door open.

     "Your p-parents aren't home, are t-they?" Tweek asked nervously. 

     "No, they took my sister to go visit our grandma," I felt the backpack move as he shrugged. "Let's go up to my room." The backpack bounced up and down as they went up the stairs. I clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't make any sounds, even though the backpacks contents were crushing me now. I heard a door open and close then the backpack was in the air and thrown across the room. I held in a cry when the backpack crashed to the ground. I crawled my way out from under the textbook and sat for a moment to gather myself. I was a little disorientated after the painful landing. I quickly exited the backpack and scurried to a hiding place where I could watch them. They were sitting in two green bean bag chairs, Craig was turning the TV on. He pressed play on the DVD player. Leave it to Craig to already have a red racer disk already in. I watched them soon becoming bored, they weren't doing anything... Maybe I was wrong about them. I was going to leave but then Tweek said something that intrigued my interest.

     "Um C-Craig, should we talk about what happened yesterday...?" Tweek was staring intently at the floor, refusing eye contact with Craig.

    "What about it?" Craig said dully while he held the remote up to pause the show. He looked over at Tweek and Tweek looked at him. He looked absolutely terrified.

     "Um were y-you gah! Were you serious? Y-Y-You're not play a joke on me?" Tweek's face was turning red. Craig leaned closer to Tweek, their faces looked only inches apart.

     "Yes I am one-hundred percent serious," he smirked. Tweek's blush darkened.

     "Gah! Why would you-" Tweek's sentence was cut off by Craig's lips crashing into his. Tweek was frozen at first but relaxed agaisnt Craig and gave into the kiss.  He wrapped his arms around Craig's neck pulling him closer. I smiled, my chest filled with happiness for them. Ha! I was right about them! Tweeks fingers hesitantly tangled into Craig's thick black hair. His blue hat to fell off at some point. I pulled out my notebook and happily added Creek to the confirmed couples list. 

  
     "Gnome!" I jumped at the loud outburst, Tweek was staring at me with wide fearful eyes.

     "Oh shit!" I jumped off the end table I was sitting on and ran into a hole in the wall. I could hear Tweek freaking out behind me.

     "Did you see it Craig!?" He shouted.

     "Yeah I actually did!" Craig said in disbelief. I ran aimlessly through the walls, my heart raced. Fuck I was caught! Did they recognize me? It took me about ten minutes to find an exit. The whole time I searched I could hear Tweek's panicked screams and Craig trying to frantically clam him as well as comprehending what had happened. I jumped into the snow and ran behind a bush in Tweek's yard where I grew myself back and ran back to school.

-

     It was only the start of second block when I walked into class, Kyle gave me a what the fuck look as I sat beside him.

     "Where were you?" He whisper yelled to me.

     "Places." I shrugged, I was trying to regulate my breathing so I didn't look like I had been running a marathon. Kyle was persistently staring at me with his harsh green eyes. The look was burning a hole into the side of my head. I tried to focus on something else so I tuned into the conversation about witch trials in England. Kyle's eyes didn't leave the side of my head for the rest of class. Great, lunch will be interesting...

 

Kyle's POV

     Stan's hiding something! And I'm going to find out what, he's been spacing out and now disappearing. Not to mention his little joke this morning... What if he found out somehow and hates me now? I don't know how would he know though? I glanced up at the clock, two minutes until the bell! I waited staring at Stan, he shuffled in his seat turning to me. He mouth what? I just rolled my eyes. As if he didn't know! The bell rang and I grabbed Stan's arm and dragged him out the door.

     "Kyle!" Stan protested, I just continued to drag him into the boys bathroom. Somewhere along the way, we picked up Kenny, Eric and Butters. When we all were finally in the bathroom I let go of him and crossed my arms.

     "Okay what is with you lately?" I demanded.

     "I don't know what you're talking about?" He crossed his arms, I knew he was lying. I could tell.

     "Stan I'm your best friend I can tell when your lying." I stated, I tapped my foot waiting for a real answer. He glared at me.

     "It's nothing" He frowned.

  
     "Well it doesn't seem like nothing." I said worriedly, "dude I'm worried about you. You're spacing out, missing class and hiding things I can only suspect the worst..." I trailed off, Stan's eyes softened. I know Stan is bad with dealing with his emotions, especially when they have to do with things that upset him. I just want to make sure he's not going back down that road again... I.. I can't watch my best friend destroy himself again!  Too many nights had I spent picking my drunk best friend off the dirty sidewalk by the bridge out of town... He would tell me every time that he almost did it this time, he got a foot closer to that bridge every time... He uncrossed his arms and put his hands gently on my shoulders, I looked up at him sadly.

     "Dude don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad. It's just been hard...since my parents almost divorced... again. I haven't really been sleeping that good and my mom's been making me see Mr.Mackey for counseling. They're just always fighting, or ignoring each other... Ignoring me!" He sighed.  I looked into Stan's tearful eyes and new he was being truthful. Why didn't he tell me he was going through a hard time? Maybe we're not as close as I thought. No, I know that's not it. Stan just isn't the type of guy that likes to go around and talk about his issues. I smiled and hugged him.

     "Okay I trust you, but if you ever need help I'm here." I said calmly, Stan nodded and hugged back. I heard a small growl from behind me. I swiftly kicked up, smiling when I felt my foot make contact with my jealous boyfriend's shin. I mean come on! I can hug my super best friend!!! I made the hug extra long just to piss off Eric. After Stan and I parted I turned to our small audience of three. Butters was crying. I smiled, he's still sensitive as ever.

     "Well golly Stan! I wish ya would've talked to us!" Butters sniffled and wiped his eyes.

     "Yeah I should've. I'm sorry," Stan apologized. He was rubbing his neck the way he does when he's uncomfortable.

     "Well if you ever need to get out of your house you can come over to mine." Kenny smiled brightly. "Well.. after the reno." We all laughed even Eric.

     "Okay fags! Let's go get food I'm starving!!!" Eric groaned.

     "Shocker!" I quipped sarcastically, he flipped me off and I suck my tongue out at him followed by a discrete wink. He rolled his eyes and hid a smile before exiting. We all followed behind Eric to our normal table. I sat next to Stan across from Eric, next to him was Kenny and Butters. Was it just me or have those two got a lot closer lately, maybe because Butters is tutoring Kenny? I pulled my lunch from my backpack and set it on the table. Eric had left to go buy his lunch. Kenny and Butters were sharing chips and feeding them to each other. I rose an eyebrow at them and turned to Stan.

     "Is it just me or is-" I stopped realizing Stan was too busy staring at the two boys with a wide grin. He had his note book open I looked at it. Stan noticed and slammed the book shut he blushed a bit. I gave him a weird look.

     "What's Kyman and Bunny mean?" I asked.

     "Oh nothing... just this thing from this show I've been watching." He mumbled I huffed, if he wasn't going to tell me why bother asking. I thought he said he'd be more open with me. I guiltily called myself a hypocrite. I had been hiding something big from his for months. I picked at my salad, silently cursing my diabetes. My mom refused to give me anything remotely sweet. It sucks not being able to eat a ton of sugar anymore. I sighed and shoved the salad away, I wasn't that hungry anyways. Stan was sipping his coca cola and writing in his note book, is arm was purposely sitting in a way so I couldn't see the page. I sighed maybe Mr.Mackey is making him write a diary or some shit. Eric returned and smirked at my hardly touched salad

    "Not hungry Jew?" He snickered at me. I glared, he knew damn well that I hate all the healthy eating I have to do! How dare he mock me- Oh he's handing me a cookie under the table. I took it and smiled a bit, I looked at the cookie and sure enough, it was the special ones he makes that taste awesome but have like no sugar at all! I took a bite and almost moaned at the sweet taste filling my mouth. Eric stared at me with a smile on his face. I blushed and took another bite, he chuckled and murmured the word cute just silently enough not be heard by the others. We soon were just staring at each other's eyes, I studied the hazel color of Eric's. If the light hit them the right they almost turned gold. His eyes fascinate me. I laughed a bit remembering that staring at him is how we got together in the first place. Stan couldn't come over and Kenny suddenly canceled leaving just me and Cartman. I tried to act all pissed off but I couldn't help feeling happy. I had become aware of the fact I was crushing hard on him... Yeah it took me awhile to finally accept it but there was something different about Cartman. He wasn't the asshole fat kid he used to be anymore. Well he was still an asshole but he matured. I was always aware of how handsome he was even before the weight loss but after he hit that growth spurt; I couldn't help admitting to myself that I found him hot. I thought my crush was just a physical attraction at first but I slowly realized that I found all Eric's little quirks endearing. I started getting nervous and panicky around him, well I hid that but on the inside I was freaking out. Every time we argued it was just a way for me to let out some of my sexual tension, I began to pick up on his little flirts that I used to think was him just mocking me. So while we were playing video games I couldn't help staring at him when I thought he wasn't paying attention. He caught me. I blushed at his dumb, hot, smirking face.

    _"Looking at my hotness Kyle?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Maybe I am?" I said without thinking then I froze in place. My face felt like it was on fire. Cartman had a surprised expression which melted into a sly smirk._

_"What was that?" He asked in a teasing voice. I didn't know what to say so I just stared blankly at him. Cartman scooted closer to me, that annoyingly hot smirk present on his face. "Aw is little Jew embarrassed?" He cooed. I glared and punched him in the shoulder. I can't believe his fucking degradation turned me on now._

_"S-Shut up!" I growled. Cartman persisted getting even closer to me, I assumed to frazzle me. His face was so close to mine. His golden eyes were half lidded and on mine like a cat eyeing up a little mouse, ready to pounce. I couldn't help but glance down at his lips for a split second. I burned with the desire to press my lips to his. Cartman must of noticed._

_"Do you want to kiss me?" Cartman asked, his grin grew._

_"N-No way!" I stuttered. "You're just trying to turn an innocent look into so kind of sick game, you narcissistic ass!"_

_"Liar." Cartman took no time kissing me, I was shocked at first and convinced he was making fun of me. I pulled away from him._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked._

_"Because I like you Kyle." Cartman admitted, "actually I love you! I have been in love with you ever since we were kids! I just didn't know how to express it then. My feelings for you scared me so I took them as a negative thing..." I stared at him while I tried to process his words. He liked me back. He loved me!?_

_"I... I like you too asshole," I smiled. Cartman smiled back, this time when he kissed me I kissed back. Our kiss was gentle and loving, it conveyed our feelings to each other._

After that we spent the night making out and talking. I learned a lot more about Cartman and I told him a lot of things, some things I haven't even told Stan yet. That was six months ago. I sighed happily my eyes stilled locked with my love.

     "Okay can you guys stop having eye sex for one minute please?" Kenny shouted shattering my daze reminding me people were around. My face heated up.

     "Shut up!" I yelled glaring at Kenny, he smirked.

     "Sorry but I was getting sick of you guys making 'I want to fuck you faces' at each other across the lunch table." Kenny smugly smiled. Butters giggled but I glared at him and he instantly shut up.

     "We were not!!!" I yelled. Dammit! That was two incidents today!

     "Okay whatever you say," Kenny chuckled.

     "Stan tell Kenny to shut up and fat-ass and I weren't having eye sex!!" I yelled turning to an empty space.

     "Well if you weren't so busy mentally undressing Cartman, you'd know Stan left a while ago." Kenny started laughing. I angrily sighed blushing. 

     "Where'd hippy go?" Eric asked through bites of his sandwich. He too hadn't been paying attention, I smile at that.

     "He s-said he had to go to the bathroom," Butters said.

     "Um okay...." I looked at the exit and frowned. Where'd he really go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the reads and kudos! This story is going to be all over the place but of course revolves around Stan. I really wanted to include every ship of mine from the South Park fandom. There will be a lot of Sex btw cuz I can lol.  
> ~Foofley


	3. Fun in the library

     I was watching Kyle and Cartman stare at each other, I smirked. They were really cute together. They totally didn't notice I caught that whole cookie exchange and the cute comment. I've recently become more and more aware of my surroundings and how people act around each other. It's so interesting watching people when they don't have a clue anyone is! They do and say subtle things that hint at their true intentions, I don't think even half of the other people realize when they're being flirted with! They're also totally oblivious when they're talking to a person who hates their guts. I flipped through my book and scanned my writing. I've actually been keeping the book as a journal. I guess my lie is kind of truthful now. I spotted bright red hair pass me from the corner of my eye. I spotted Red and Kevin, they were whispering as they walked by towards the doors to leave the cafeteria.

     "I'm going to the bathroom." I mumble standing up and grabbing my bag and book. I followed the two out the doors. I made sure that I kept at a steady pace not too close and trailed behind them quietly until they went inside the library. I looked around and pulled out some gnome dust. I threw it over me and shrunk. It felt as weird as the first time but I think I've gotten somewhat accustomed to the strange feeling. It's kind of cool how my clothes and all my stuff shrink along with me. I slip under the door and look around catching a glimpse of red hair slip around the corner to the quiet zone. The librarian made this place for kids who want to hang out and study but it's been converted into the make out corner. It's a good spot since it's out of view of everyone. I've been thinking for awhile that Red and Kevin might have a thing going on, but I still needed solid proof before I wrote it down. When I snuck around the corner I was surprised to see Clyde and Bebe were there too. I climbed up onto a shelf and sat atop a book where I peeked over to watch them.

     "Hey guys." Red greeted with a smile and sat on the bean bag chair next to Bebe. Clyde grinned at Kevin.

     "Hey babe," he winked and patted his lap. "Come sit with me~" Kevin blushed and sat down on Clyde's lap. My eyes widened. Wait! Clyde and Kevin!?

     "Hi." Kevin smiled shyly, Clyde chuckled and pecked his lips. Bebe and Red giggled.

     "Oh my gawd!!! You two are the cutest!" Bebe squealed. I have ti admit she was right. I never thought about it before, you know with Clyde being the super player jock and then Kevin being the little otaku/treki nerd but somehow they just work! Way better then Clybe and Revin!

     "I know right!" Clyde smirked, "Oh.. and thanks again for pretending to be my girlfriend." Clyde smiled softer.

     "No problem Hun." Bebe smiled, "with you being my 'boyfriend' Wendy will never be suspicious of me." A small amount of blush formed on Bebe's cheeks, wait did she say Wendy!? Bebe is crushing on my ex? And I'm already shipping it... Fuck what's wrong with me!? Well at least I know I'm completely over her. A year ago I never thought I would survive this long without her. 

     "Well we'll leave you two." Red smiled and stood up, Bebe followed her and they left the library. I pulled out my note book and crossed out Clybe and Revin. I'd make a ship name for Kevin and Clyde later. I sat on the edge of the shelf and watched the two oddly paired boys. Kevin had moved onto his own bean bag chair. Clyde smiled and linked their hands. Kevin bit his bottom lip nervously and looked down at the floor.

     "Heh, so whatcha thinking about Kev?" Clyde asked tilting his head.

     "I-It's nothing..really..." He said timidly. Clyde frowned and squeezed his hand gently. Kevin sighed realizing how he sounded and continued. " It's just... why do you like me?" He asked "I'm a freaking nerd!" Kevin looked awkward and unsure but Clyde just chuckled.

     "Yeah but you're my nerd." He quipped. Kevin rolled his eyes.

     "Really Clyde, really?" He asked unamused.

     "I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force." Clyde said smoothly.

     "Oh my god not this again!" Kevin laughed and covered his face.

     "Awe come on babe I thought you loved it when I spoke nerdy to you?" He winked, Kevin rolled his eyes again.

     "Your a dork!" Kevin laughed.

     "Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!" Clyde smirked, Kevin fell back dramatically in his bean bag chair.

     "You're killing me!" Kevin was laughing even harder, his face was going bright red. Clyde pulled Kevin back onto his lap with a wide grin and kissed him softly.

     "What do you say we go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and multiply~" Kevin pretended to shoot him self but laughed and wrapped his arms around Clyde neck and looked at him blushing and smiling.

     "I less than three you. (i < 3 you)" Clyde said softly.

     "I-I less than three you too." Kevin smiled kissing Clyde. Kevin's arms hung on Clyde shoulders and they kissed again. Clyde's hands began to slowly roam around Kevin's body, they went up Kevin's blue hoodie and rubbed over his hip bones. Kevin whined quietly into their kiss, his hands ran through Clyde's hair. They parted both boys were panting. Kevin blushed and moved off of Clyde to the floor in front of him.

     "What are you doing babe?" Clyde asked his boyfriend.

     "I-um I want to try something..." Kevin's blush dusted cheek darkened and he cautiously started to unzip Clyde pants. Clyde's eyes widened.

     "Are- Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want you feeling like you have to!" Clyde asked, his hand on Kevin's.

     "I know.. I-I want to.." Kevin bit his lip, "though I'll probably suck at it.." Clyde grinned and kissed Kevin.

     "It'll be amazing cuz it's you." He smiled, Kevin nodded shyly. I could tell he was mentally giving himself a pep talk. He then timidly slipped his hand into Clyde's pants. Clyde groaned quietly. I blushed maybe I should leave... But then again do I really want to leave? I sighed and decided I've seen enough before I hopped down from the shelf and went to a secluded area where I know no one could see me. I used the dust to grow back to normal size. After I was fully grown I noticed my pants were uncomfortably tight. Okay, now I know I have a problem! This is the first time I've gotten an erection from watching two people make out! Oh great! My pervertedness is getting worse! I moved my bag in front of my problem and went to the bathroom to take care of it.

-

Kevin's pov.

 

     My face felt like fire and I definitely wasn't even going to try to look my boyfriend in the eyes. We haven't done anything sexual yet so I'm kind of nervous, but I want to do this. I can feel his hardness through his underwear. Wow he got this hard from just kissing me? I couldn't help but feel some pride at that fact. I feel Clyde suddenly kiss the top of my head making my stomach suddenly do a flip flop like every time he does anything remotely romantic. I look up at him questioningly.

     "Don't be so tense babe, this should be fun for us." He smiles, I shyly smile back. Clyde pulls me back onto his lap so I straddle him. "It's no fun if you're all tense. Guess I'll have to put you in the mood first~" He chuckles and begins to kiss me. My nerves instantly calm and I smile against his lips before kissing back.

I don't remember the exact moment I fell in love with this big dorky jock because it really was a gradual thing. We randomly became close in the tenth grade after working on a science project together. Clyde had initially annoyed me. I though he only wanted to be my partner so he could make me do all the work and he'd get an easy grade but that wasn't the case. He actually started coming over to my house to help me. He really sucked at the science part of our project but he knew his way around a tool box, so he built anything I thought up. I realized I had unintentionally grouped and labeled him in with the jocky jerks that had always picked on me. I had just assumed since he was popular and played football that he was an asshole, but he was actually really sweet and funny and I liked being around him. Next thing I knew we were hanging out everyday. I was really happy around him and soon I realized that somewhere in our friendship my affection had changed and I was completely in love with the guy! I got increasingly awkward around him afterwards. He never seemed to notice or if he did he ignored it. I struggled to push my feelings aside and just be his friend. I never expected for him to like me back; even if every now and then he'd get these looks and do things that made me blush and second guess his feelings for me. The day we finally got together I was in the library reading. Clyde surprised me while I was reading. He decided to prank me by randomly licking the shell of my ear but, I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and almost jumped out of my skin. My ears were extremely sensitive. I turned around to see Clyde laughing, his face was red.

     "Ha! You moaned!" He snorted, I glared at him with a blushed covered face.

     "Fuck you" I growled.

     "Heh it was cute though~" Clyde smirked.

     "W-what!?" I blushed. "D-Don't make fun of me Clyde," I went back to my manga but then I realized I was reading a yaoi! Which I quickly hid inside my bag. Clyde wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. My body tensed as my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

     "I'm not making fun of you..." he says, cuddling into my neck.

     "S-Sounds like you are." I frowned, my face felt close to melting. I couldn't think with him cuddling into me! "S-Stop leaning on me!" I begged. Clyde got off of my shoulder and sat next to me with a dopey smile. He was so freaking attractive! I looked away from him and picked up a pencil so I could doodle on some paper to distract myself from his perfection. We're just friends! I reminded myself. Clyde was watching me with that weird expression that he gets sometimes. It always makes me uncomfortable but also aroused. It was like he was trying to figure something out. 

     "Hey Kevin?" Clyde says.

     "Y-Yeah Clyde?" I look over at him.

     "I think I- um I less than three you." He prompted.

     "What?" I asked. I less then three you? His face was red, I don't think he even realized what he was saying until he said it. He grabbed my paper and wrote out "I <3 you" on my paper. I stared before realizing what he was saying to me. I look up at him with wide eyes and a red discomposed face.

     "Wait what!?" I asked open mouthed. Clyde smiled and tilted my chin up.

     "You heard me you nerd." Then he kissed me and I swear my heart lagged! I eventually was pulled out of shock and enthusiastically wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him back but I accidentally clunked our teeth together. We parted laughing and smiling at each other. Was this real life?

     "I less than three you?" I tease him with an amused smile.

     "Hey I think that was pretty damn smooth of me!" He grinned.

     "Dork" I mumbled.

     "Heh, can I be your dork?" He asked.

     "Hmm... I don't know.." I faked a thoughtful look, Clyde smirked at me and nudged me.

     "Okay fine." I laughed and smiled. Clyde beamed and kiss me again.

     "Hey Clyde, I less than three you too." I say, Clyde just smiles.

     "I know." He winked.

-

     Clyde's tongue was in my mouth and twirling around with mine, my hands ran through his thick hair. I felt him begin to grope my butt and pull our hips together. We grinded against each other. My semi erect cock rubbed against his hardness. I let a breathy moan escape into the kiss. Clyde kissed up my neck, he sucked and nip at my ear. My moans were breathy and quiet. I slipped my hands back into Clyde's pants. I massaged the hard bump through his boxers, we shifted so I had more access to swiftly yank his boxers down to release his erection. I gripped his cock and ran my thumb over tip. It was already slick with precum. Clyde moaned loudly. I shushed him. I didn't want to get caught! My hand slid up and down his cock, my thumb every now and then ran over the tip. Precum ran down the sides of his cock.  I smirked at the moans and grunts Clyde made, they were so sexy! I felt my jeans tighten even more. Clyde was covering his mouth with his hands trying to conceal his moans. I released his hardness, Clyde gave me a disappointed look but I just smirked and gave him a 'I'm not done with you yet" look. I felt myself feeling more confident now. I slid down onto my knees in front of Clyde. I looked up at him, his hair was all disheveled now and his face was all flushed, he was looking at me with hungry half lidded eyes. I smiled coyly before licking the head of his cock His precum tasted weird but I also liked it at the same time. I blushed a little and engulfed his cock in my mouth. My tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Clyde gasped and covered his mouth again, I chuckled a bit. I began to bob my head up and down, my hand worked on the part I couldn't fit in my mouth. Clyde's moans and gasps became louder, faster, and sexier! I closed my eyes, losing myself and totally focusing on just him. My own throbbing need was soaking my underwear, but it went ignored. I was pleasing Clyde right now.

     "Oh fuck! Kev-ah-in I'm going to c-cum~!" Clyde moaned and grabbed my head, pushing me down. He shot his load into my mouth. It surprised me. I blushed and attempted to swallow as much as I could before pulling back from his cock. I blushed and looked up at Clyde shyly, I could feel cum leaking down the side of my mouth.

     "How was that?" I panted.

     "Amazing!" Clyde panted back, "but were not done here my little nerd~" he cooed. Clyde quickly pinned me onto the floor and kissed me passionately. He laughed and wiped his seed off my face, I bit my lip sheepishly. He tried to unbutton my jeans but he struggled with it. I snickered. He stuck his tongue out at me and finally got it undone. I rose my hips so he could yanked my pants down, my face was suddenly aflame with embarrassment at my exposed body. The anxiety of being caught was affecting me in both a positive and negative way. Clyde noticed my nerves, he smiled at me and kissed my lips reassuringly. My nerves eased. Clyde slid his hands up my body revealing my pale chest. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, tweaking them both between his fingers. I wiggled arching my back. His knee moved in between my legs putting pressure on my cock. I whined a moan and he lick over my chest. Sucking and biting at my nipples.

     "A-Ah~ C-Clyde..." I covered my mouth, I didn't even know that my nipples were sensitive. Clyde's hand ran down my clothed cock and I shivered. He smirked at me teasingly and pulled my boxers down to my knees. He sunk down in between my legs and licked up the shaft. I gasped and my hands automatically griped his hair. He took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked. My back arched, I had to quickly bite my sleeve to hold back a loud moan. Clyde was bobbing his head and sucking, he softly ran his teeth against my foreskin. I was desperately trying to hold back my moans. My hips bounced up into his mouth. His wet warmth felt so good. Clyde's hand wandered to my ass and squeezed it. He released my cock and retreated back, leaving me all hot and bothered. 

     "Can I put it in?" He asked, I blushed and bit my lip in thought. Someone could catch us... But I kind of didn't care right now. I nodded. He smiled and held out three fingers to me. I blushed again and took them in my mouth, I sucked and licked them covering them in my saliva. He pulled them out of my mouth with a pop.  I closed my eyes, I felt his his fingers go down to my entrance. He slowly slid one digit inside me. My butt wiggled at the foreign feeling. He thrusted it in and out steadily, letting me get used to it. He curled his finger and I moaned loudly. He just rubbed against something that felt really good. I covered my mouth with both hands, Clyde chuckled and did it again. My body shook in pleasure. He added the other digits one by one. As he thrusted his finger inside me he kept hitting that spot over and over again. I felt close to cumming when he finally pulled them out. He positioned his cock against my entrance and smiled down at me. He leaned down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him too. He quickly pushed inside of me. My nails dug into his red letterman jacket. I felt a hot pain erupt inside me. My eyes squeezed shut.

     "Do you want me to stop?" Clyde asked in concerned. I shook my head. Clyde waited for me to get use to his size before moving again. I gasped a little, it still hurt but it was slowly becoming a pleasurable feeling. He moved faster and his cock slid into that spot. I bit his shoulder so I didn't call out, he chuckled and went faster hitting that spot every time. His low grunts were so hot. Our bodies moved in rhythm, I began to move my hips with his, meeting his thrust.

     "C-Clyde, I'm really close," I moaned.

     "Me to l-let's cum together," he groaned. His thrusts became less deliberate and more desperate for release. I forgot to be quiet and let out my moans. My hands gripped his shoulders, one last thrust and I came. He came inside of me shortly after. He pulled out, he was panting. Clyde then softly touched his forehead to mine. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

     "I less then three you," he said happily. I laughed and hugged him kissing his lips. We soon parted and pulled our pants back on. I wiped my seed off my stomach with a napkin. We sat back on the beanbag chair, I leaned my head on Clyde''s shoulder and chuckled.

     "What?" He asked

     "I'm going to have to spend rest of the day with your cum in my ass." I mumble, it felt good in the moment but now just felt awkward and gross. Clyde laughed and kissed my cheek.

     "Or we could skip and go to my place~" he whispered in my ear. I blushed skipping was bad but...

     "Okay" I smiled.

     "Really!?" He asked.

     "Yep!" I nodded absolutely sure.

     "Damn Kev! First sex in the library and now skipping? You're a maniac today!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. I pulled me down for a long kiss. I pulled from him laughing.

     "Okay, okay. Let's go before we get distracted again." I jumped off of him. We stood up and grabbed our stuff. When we walked around the corner we bump into two squealing girls...Oh shit.

     "H-how long-" I stuttered.

     "Don't worry, we didn't see anything unfortunately... but we did hear that end bit~" Bebe winked at me. I blushed and covered my face.

     "Oh god!!!" I groaned.

     "Damn Kev didn't think you had it in you!" My best friend Red, giggled and elbowed me.

     "Well technically he had Clyde in him~" Bebe giggled.

     "I hate you both..." I mumble. Clyde took my hand.

     "Now ladies if you'll excuse us, were going to my place for round two." Clyde smirked and led me out of the library. I was blushing as we exited. All I could hear was our friends roaring giggles. 

-

Stan's pov.

 

     I walked out of the bathroom feeling ashamed, I just masturbated in school after seeing two guys make out. I sighed. I can't tell if I should be concerned for myself or if I should be happy I found some kind of fucked up hobby.

     "Stan there you are! What took you so long!?" I looked up to see Kyle. He had his arms crossed and was glaring.

     "I was going to the bathroom. Would you like me to write a detailed paragraph on it or something?" I asked sarcastically. Kyle flushed and rolled his eyes.

     "Whatever... Anyways, I came to tell you we're going to go outside and play basket ball. Want to play?" He asked.

     "Sure," I nodded and followed him outside. Cartman, Kenny, Butters and Pete were waiting for us. I gave Pete a weird look. He was a short Goth boy with black red streaked hair, he wore a black button up shirt with a red gemmed bolo tie, and ripped black skinny jeans.

     "Um hey Pete...?" I waved a little at my old friend from my Goth phase. Well technically the goths and I are still friends, they say I have true Goth potential in me or something like that? But I don't plan going goth again... Maybe... I mean it's kind of fun dressing up and hanging out with them but it's not my thing...But apparently spying on couples is my thing?

Christ I'm fucked up!

     "Hey Raven." Pete drawled a greeting, flicking his side fringed out of his eyes.

     "What are you doing here?" I asked.

     "Well I'm going to play this fucking dumb game." He sighed and flicked his hair again, "for a month of free cigarettes."

     "Okay then." I chuckled, I've never seen Pete or any of the Goths do any sort of athletic activity! This should be amusing.

     "Five baskets or no smokes!" Someone yelled, I looked towards the voice. On the stands I saw two of the Goths, Michael and Henrietta. I wonder where Firkle is?

     "Can you like start?" Henrietta groaned moving her umbrella to block the sun. "The fucking sun is killing me!"

     "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Pete rolled his eyes.

We all split into two teams of three. Cartman, Kenny, and Butters on one and then me, Kyle, and Pete on the other. Michael got up to throw the ball into the air for us. Kyle and Cartman faced off first. They both had competitive glares. The ball went up and Kyle jumped first and smacking the ball my way. I caught it and quickly looked around, Pete had his arms crossed and was standing by the net. I threw the ball to him hoping he'd catch it, and surprisingly he did. He looked at the orange ball in disgust and then turn effortlessly scored a three pointer. Everyone's jaws dropped and stared at him, he blinked a couple times realizing the stares.

     "What? I put the ball in the fucking basket!? Stop gawking!" He rolled his eyes and picked the ball up, passing it to Kyle. Everyone snapped out of it and began playing again. I smiled and laughed while playing it felt good to be playing sports again! I quit last year but maybe I should start again. We ran around, Pete actually started  playing to his full potential. He was small so he easily ran past people to steal the ball and then dunked it. I'm actually impressed, maybe if basketball wasn't so conformist Pete would join the team. He'd be their star player! Ten minutes into the game and we were Winning 7-11! Pete had scored eight baskets so far!  I think he deserved at least two month of free smokes now! Even though I was caught up in the game I was still watching my surroundings for things like Cartman grabbing Kyle's ass every now and then and Kenny was passing to Butters every chance he got, so the small boy felt included during the game. The most interesting thing was Michael trying to hide his smile while he watched Pete play. Yeah I know. Stan enough with the shipping!!! But I can't help it! It's a disease and I don't think there's a cure! I zoned out for a second and next thing I knew the ball was hurtling towards me, I ducked and watched a ball fly towards an unprepared Pete. With a flash of green and black hair a hand shot out in front of him and smacked the ball away just before it hit Pete right in the face.

     "Gee that was a close one, per se." The boy who stepped in had longish black hair with the ends dyed green. He greeted Pete with a smile and Pete was blushing!

     "Count fagula I could've handled that myself!" He glared crossing his arms.

     "Yeah I'm sure." 'Count fagula' rolled his eyes.

     "Whatever I done with this conformist game anyway!" He turned and stomped over to the other Goths. The green hair boy followed. I noticed he had fake fangs and an eyebrow piercing. He must be one of those vampire kids I've heard about. Michael gave the vampire boy a dirty look when he came up and smiled at them. Hmmm, maybe he's jealous? I smirked. Well I think it's time to make an excuse and follow some Goth kids around! But then the bell rang. I pouted, okay I'll follow them after school. We all went inside and separated our own ways. Butters and Kenny had foods, Cartman had math, Kyle and I had socials, the Goth kids went out back to smoke, and the vampire kid or Mike, as I've come to know happily went to English. He was pretty cheerful, no wonder the Goths despise him. Or does one not? I smirked and chuckled to myself. Well after school today I'll try and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Life has been hectic! Hope you enjoyed this smutful chapter~


	4. Goth Drama

     I think Kyle has finally dropped his insistent suspicions. We've been interacting pretty normally all class. Our teacher gave us a worksheet to do in partners, but with me jotting down little notes in my journal while talking with Kyle and him being glued to his phone screen. We haven't gotten any work done.

     "Who're you texting?" I ask.

     "Oh it's just Cartman being annoying." Kyle shrugs all nonchalant but I can tell by his small smiles when he thinks I'm not looking and badly concealed laughs, that it's not just Cartman being annoying.

     "What are you writing?" Kyle asks me. I inwardly flinch.

      "Nothing, just some random thoughts and feelings..." I shrug, "Mackey is making me fill at least three pages a day." I add for good measure.

     "Oh, like what?" He asks trying to peek at my page. I quickly hide it, Kyle looks at me a little shocked. I stare at him. I felt guilty about keeping secrets from Kyle, but he was also hiding something just as big from me! 

     "Sorry..." I apologize, "It just feels better knowing this is for my eyes only. I put some pretty embarrasing stuff in here... Hell Mackey doesn't read it. He just makes sure I'm using it." I say, it wasn't really a lie. 

     "I understand." Kyle says sheepishly, "I should stop prying.

     "Thanks for understanding man." I smile.

     "Yeah.." Kyle chuckles awkwardly. His phone then dings again, indicating another text from Cartman. Kyle's attention is instantly back on his phone. His cheeks are flushed and a small smile now graced his lips. I smile too. I'm really happy that he's so happy being with Cartman. Kyle's happiness means everything to me! He's basically my brother. The school bell sounds throughout the school, signifying the end of the day. Everyone shuffles to grab their belongings and get out of the room as soon as they can. Kyle's eyes are still glued to his phone as we exit the classroom. I use his distraction to my advantage and sneak away from him. I needed to find Pete. His feelings were the ones I was most interested in. I needed to find out if he liked Mike or Micheal! Maybe he doesn't like either of them that way, but I'm hoping that's not the case. The strong scent of cigarette smoke and coffee wafts by me catching my attention. I whip around and my eyes fall upon Pete walking by. Mike was walking with him like a puppy. Pete looked annoyed to the untrained eye but I could clearly see his cheeks were flushed. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I began to walk closer to the pair but I was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a nearby closet.

     "Ah! Who the fuc-" My sentence cut off when I was met with the dark brown eyes of Michael.

     "Hey Raven." He drawled.

     "Um hi?" I looked around, no one else was in here. "So um.. why'd you drag me into a closet?" I asked.

     "Oh yeah that...." He sighed staring up at the ceiling, he was awkwardly scratching his head. "Okay I don't usually like asking for help... but in this case I guess I need it..." 

     "Yeah, I'll help we're kind of friends anyways." I shrugged. He crossed his arms and inhaled. He was readying his self for his next sentence.

     "Okay so here's the deal...I might just might have a stupid conformist crush on someone-"

     "Really!?" I exclaimed, my voice actually cracked in excitement. I coughed, "I mean, really?" I said less intense.

     "Um yeah..."he mumbled, it was too dark to know for sure but I'm sure he was blushing.

     "May I ask who?" I tilted my head, he sighed and shifted his feet.

     "Pete." I almost jumped and cheered but I contained myself.

     "Oh really, so what's the problem? Can't you just ask him out?" I ask.

     "No. I can't because an evil green haired monster is sucking him into his web!" Michael growled. Ah, so Micheal was jealous of Mike.

     "So, Mike" I stated. Michael nodded bitterly.

     "Yeah."

     "So you need my help to win Pete from Mike?" I asked.

     "Yeah that's pretty much the plan." he mumbled.

     "Sure I'll help. We can go to your place to plan some things if you want," I said excitedly. He nodded and opened the door. I could tell he was put off by my enthusiasm but I really couldn't help it. Anyway I was at like a three on the scale of 'fangirling' and I don't even want myself to see me at a ten, let alone other people. 

     "Okay, thanks or whatever...Fuck I need a cigarette!" He grunts. I follow him out back, where Firkle and Henrietta were sitting. They sat on the steps of the stairs as always, smoking. Henrietta glanced at me with uninterested eyes. I smiled at her, she was a really pretty, chubby Goth girl. She always wore a black dress with netted finger-less gloves and a cross necklace. She was kind of the like the mother of the Goths. At least that's how I saw her. Firkle was the youngest of the group. His actual name is Georgie but he hates it so he gave himself a new name. Firkle was a nickname I guess. He wore black ripped jeans with a black jacket and purple lip stick. His black bangs always covered one eye. He looked at me and gave a small smirk, which I had come to learn was his smile.

     "Hey," I greeted calmly. I was still trying to contain my excitement for another pairing project. I really should get some professional help for this addiction. It's too fun. And I don't even have to use my gnome cocaine to do it this time! I was basically beaming.

     "Why's Raven here? Has he decided to return to the dark side?" Henrietta asked as she inhaled some smoke from her long black cigarette holder. I've always thought she looked damn elegant when she used it like she was some dark heiress from the middle ages.

     "Oh Michael wants me to-" I cut my sentence off when Michael made a coughing sound and sent me a dark glare. I guess he hasn't told them that he has feelings for Pete.

     "He wanted you to do what?" Henrietta tilted her head and held out her hand, gesturing me to continue.

     "Um he wants me to help.... Him...." I looked around for an idea when I remembered Michael and I have socials class together! "With a our social studies project!"

     "Oh..." She glanced at Michael. "I didn't know you actually cared about your grade in that class." She had a look of doubt in her eyes, and knowing Henrietta she'll do anything to find out the truth when she feels like trying.

     "I don't." He frowned, "But my stupid step mom threatened to kick me out if I didn't get at least a B in all my classes." He sighed and lit a cigarette.

     "Ugh she's such a bitch" Henrietta scoffed.

     "I know." Micheal groaned. I held back a small smile. I kind of missed being around them all the time. The Goth kids may seem cold and hateful (which they are) but they do care for each other, they're like a family! Even if it's a in a creepy Adams family kinda way. Henrietta and Michael began debating on who's mother was the bigger bitch, I tuned them out and sat next to Firkle.

     "Hey Firkle," I greet.

     "Um... hi..." he mumbles, not looking up from his black skull covered iPhone. I know you'd think it'd be too conformist but his reasoning is that if he's going to make fun of them then he's got to keep updated on their culture so he can accurately spite them. In reality he just likes it and won't admit it. Firkle is the most hardcore Goth out of them all, he's been Goth for as long as I can remember. He tells people he came out of the womb Goth. He's a weird kid but he's pretty cool too. I glanced at Firkle and saw something I never thought I'd ever, ever, ever see! He was smiling!!!!! Who was he texting!? I leaned to the side attempting to get a better view of his phone screen but he stood up and walked away. I looked over at Michael and Henrietta, they had both gone silent and were staring after their youngest member.

     "Where's he going?" I asked.

     "We don't know," Michael shrugged. "He sometimes just randomly gets up and leaves. He seems really happy lately..." Micheal gives a slight smile.

     "He's probably sneaking around with someone." Henrietta said in a dull voice followed by her taking a long drag from her holder.

     "Most likely," Michael agreed.

     "So you guys don't care if he's dating someone?" I asked. They both looked at each other and laughed. I stared at them in confusion. If they're laughing, I must of said something really stupid.

     "Of course we care! He's like our little brother," Henrietta smirked. "And like Michael said he seems happy. It's been a while since we've seen him this way. It's kind of nice I guess." She must of began feeling too compassionate because she quickly added, "but if he's dating some preppy conformist Barbie bitch I'm drop kicking his little ass to banana republic!"

I nodded in understanding. I look over towards the way Firkle had gone. I wonder who this person is? If they can catch Firkles attention they must be pretty damn special.

     "Hey where's Pete?" Michael spoke up.

     "Huh?" Henrietta looked up from her poem book and looked around like she hadn't noticed the absents of their red haired friend. "Yeah where is that asshole?" She mumbles. "I thought we all planned to go to the crappy cafe today?"

     "I saw him in the hallway talking to someone" I say.

     "Who?" Michael asked a little too quickly. Henrietta gave him an apprehensive look before rolling her eyes and going back to writing in fancy olden day cursive about death, despair and sorrow.

     "That guy Mike," I inform him. His already pale face goes even whiter.

     "What were they talking about?" He asks.

     "I don't know. I didn't hear them properly since I may or may not have been dragged into a damn closet." Michael cursed under his breath and covered his eyes with his arm as he leaned back on the stairs. I frowned, I felt sorry for the guy. I mean he's basically crushing on his best friend and has no clue what to do! Plus his parents are divorced and I remember him saying 'love never worked for my parents so why should it work for me?' a few times. So he's probably going crazy trying to figure out this whole romance area which is like, uncharted territory for him. Maybe them both being Goth will help a bit. It'll surly save their asses from the wrath of Henrietta. God when did I start an inner monologue!? I shake my head from my scrambled thoughts and decided to join Henrietta and Michael's poetry reading session. I mean I may not be Goth (anymore) but I have found a liking to Gothic poetry. But I wouldn't tell anyone! I'm already weird enough without adding my liking for sad poems about death and melancholy. Micheal offers me a cigarette, I take one and put it in between my lips. Micheal lights it for me and I take a smooth drag. I haven't smoked in awhile but it shouldn't hurt to do it every once in a while. Henrietta finishes reading her own poem, it was a poem about her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her and how she wanted to get revenge with a very graphic torture/murder scene. She looks at me.

     "Have you dabbled in dark poetry at all since you rejoined normalcy?" She asks, blowing smoke in my face making me cough.

     "I guess so. I have a couple." I wave the smoke away and pull my backpack in front if me. I actually have a poem book. I hide it from my friends. They'd probably rip on me for it. I pull the tattered leather book out and open it to my latest poem which I wrote a couple months ago. It was around the time I was really depressed. Wendy had broken up with me for the last time, my parents split, Kyle was being a dick, and I had started drinking a lot. I was going to start reading when a person in the distance caught my attention. It was Kyle. He looked at me questioningly but then Cartman walked up to him stealing his attention. They began walking away but Kyle glanced back at me. I took a drag from my cigarette and waved at him, smoke puffed out of my mouth. He waved back, his brows were scrunched up, but Cartman must of said something because Kyle turned his attention back to the brunette. My Goth friends looked at me. I sighed and began to read the poem titled, 'All good things come to an end.'

- 

Firkles/Georgie's pov.

 

     I was sitting on the cold hard steps behind the school. My friends and Raven were chatting about something but I honestly didn't give a shit. There's been only one thing on my mind, well actually someone. Against my will! It's not like I want to stay awake at night thinking about him! Well I don't really sleep anyways but that's not the point! It's not fair! Why do I have to have all these agonizingly annoying conformist thoughts and feelings!? Well I suppose being gay isn't that conformist... Well at least for a normal town. I swear South Park was hit by a gay bomb! I stared down at my phone. Raven sat next to me.

     "Hey Firkle" he smiled at me.

     "Um.... Hi..." I mumbled, my phoned buzzed and I looked down at the screen. A smile spread on my face, I quickly wiped the expression from my face and looked at the text. Dammit! Speak of the devil! The annoying.... blued eyed.... aggravatingly attractive- no! Enough with these thoughts! I read the text. He wanted me to meet him at the library. Probably for that stupid report. I hate that my next thought is that at least I get to spend time with Ike. Fuck! I jump up and walk away from the steps. I didn't even bother to announce my leaving. It's not like they'd really care that much, plus they'd ask questions! Questions I don't even want to ask myself!

I groan while watching my black combat boots drag through the white snow, every step gives off a pleasant crunch. My gloved hands were selecting a song from my playlist. I flipped my hair out of my eyes and shoved the iPhone back into my pocket. The pleasant sound of the opening song from Deadman wonderland blasts through my headphones. I hum along. 

I was about a block away from the library. My feet picked up pace without my permission and a smile comes onto my face. My chest bubbles with excitement. I then abruptly stop myself. YOU'RE MEETING A CONFORMIST ASSHOLE!!! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I scold myself. I continue walking this time noticeably slower. When I reach the steps of the library, I slowly hop up them. How many years have gone by!? And I'm still fucking short! I look like a doll and that pisses me off! It also annoys me more when Ike points that fact out! And then that douche has the audacity to call me CUTE!! I am not cute! I am darkness from the depths of hell! He should fear me! I stormed inside the library, my thoughts had me all whipped up. I stomped over to Ike. His back was to me. I slammed down in the chair in front of him.

     "Hey asshole," I mumble. The moment I look up at him my fury is subdued and my stomach begins to fill with that gross feeling again.

     "Hey Georgie~!" He smiles brightly. I looked down and scowled.

     "Why'd you want me to come here?" I demand.

     "Oh, well we have that project due and I thought it'd be fun to hang out," he smiles at me again.

     "Alright then. Can you stop fucking smiling!?" I snap at him. I send him a death glare but he goes unaffected. My face feels warm and my glare wavers. Ike frowns in confusion.

     "Why?" He asks.

     "It's unsettling..." I crossed my arms. My face still annoyingly warm. "Now let's do this dumb project."

     "Okay." He smiles again. I sigh, this was going to be a long afternoon.

-

      Ike and I have been at the library for hours! We could only find one copy of the book we needed so we had to share. Meaning he had to get way too close to me! His thigh touched mine on the couch we sat on. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek every time he spoke. Ike kept mindlessly touching my hand as I read out loud. He began playing with my fingers, I blushed but I ignored him. He read the next paragraph, this time his fingers intertwined with mine! I finally pulled away from him. My face was hot.

     "Okay what the hell are you doing!?" I demand. Ike looked at me blankly.

     "What do you mean?" He asks. I caught the slightest glimmer of a smirk. That asshole knew exactly what he was doing! Didn't he!?

     "T-The closeness and h-hand holding! And messing with my fucking mind!" I yelled. I then realized I was making a scene. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up and dragged him out of the library to the alleyway beside it. I leaned on the wall and glared at him.

     "What are you playing at Broflovski?" I hissed. "Is someone putting you up to this?" I asked. Ike looks hurt and frowns.

     "No." He blushes and looks at me shyly, "I- um it's just- I like you okay?"

     "You're lying!" I snap."It's impossible for you to like me! You're a jock and I'm a Goth! We're incompatible! You'd never-" Ike's lips come crashing into mine cut me off. His kiss was soft and gentle with an underlying desperation. I was frozen. I was not sure how to react. My heart was beating too fast. Ike pulled away, his face was bright red. I noticed even his ears were stained the colour. It was really cute..

     "I really, really, really like you!" he says again. He looked desperate for me to believe.

    "I-I...." My eyes wander down to my boots. My face was heated. I chewed my lip . I couldn't look at him. I wasn't sure how to react at all! I kind of wanted to run away but I also really wanted to kiss him again.

     "Please say something..." Ike begs in a whisper. I finally look up at him. He was so red and looked just as nervous as I felt. His hands were fiddling with his blue hoodie strings and he was staring up into the sky to avoid eye contact. I laugh, it's funny how I'll stare downwards when I feel like escaping but he stares upwards. It certainty says a lot about our personalities. I'm negative and he's positive, if I go by the laws of math we'd have a negative outcome; but going by people laws opposites attract. I shrugged, I hate math anyways. So I step forward, my face red and yank Ike down by his hoodie collar. Our lips met once again but this time I had a chance to enjoy them. His lips were rough but soft, I felt him smile, he pulled me closer to his body by my waist. My hands snaked around his neck. It felt really good and really right kissing him. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, his lips tasted like mint probably because he was always chewing gum. We parted, both of us looked surprised.

     "Georgie-" I hushed him with my finger.

     "I kind of like you, so you weren't punched for attacking me but remember while dating me I won't allow any of that sappy ass couple shit, okay?" I moved my hand away from his lips. Ike stood there blank faced before a dopey smile spreads across his face.

     "We're dating?" He asks. I rolled my eyes and smacked him up the side of the head.

     "Yeah! Keep up ya dope!" I turned on my heel and begin ascending back up to the library doors. Ike follows me. He was smiling like an idiot. I try to keep my dark grumpy demeanor but I can't help smiling too. Inside I felt warm and well, happy.

 -

Stan's POV.

 

     We remained on the steps for about an hour after Firkle left. Michael was on edge the whole time. Pete didn't show up. Every small noise made him glance over hoping to see Pete walk up and join them. Henrietta closed her black leather poetry book and sighed.

     "Well that asshole isn't showing up so let's just go to the diner." She stuffed her book into her bag and stood up. I could tell that she was pissed but then again she always looked angry. I stood up too and looked at Michael. He was scratching his head as if he was thinking whether or not to leave. With a huff Micheal stood up and grabbed his black cane.

     "Okay let's go." He mutters. We all headed to the parking lot and climbed into Michael's old black impala. It was filled with the scent of coffee and cigarettes. Michael glanced back at the school one last time before starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. Henrietta shuffled through her purse and took out a CD. She slid it into the cars stereo. The tune of a familiar song started but I couldn't remember what it was called, I listened quietly from the back seat. Once the lyrics began to play I knew. It was Love song by The cure. I looked at Michael his shoulders were tense and his jaw tightened. Henrietta didn't react, if she noticed the change in his composer she didn't react. Luckily the diner was close by so we arrived quickly. We all piled out of the car and went inside the diner. I was the first one inside. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Pete. He was sitting in a booth across from Mike! They were talking, Pete was glancing into his cup with a small smile.

     "Fuck" I swore under my breath. Henrietta ran into my back.

     "What the hell Raven?" She shoved me, her eyes landed on Pete as well. The look she got was enough to make a grown man cry in fear. She stomped over to them. "What the hell is this!?" She demanded, her fist slammed into the table. Pete looked like a deer in the headlights. Micheal was now beside me, he saw Pete with Mike. His face dropped all and any emotion. Micheal simply walked over to another booth and sat by himself. I turned my attention back to Henrietta's interrogation.

     "Uh- I was kidnapped?" Pete said shrugged, Henrietta frowned and crossed her arms. Her booted heel clicked threateningly on the linoleum floor. Pete sighed,"Okay Mike wanted to ask me something so we went here! It's none of your fucking business! I can go places with other people." Pete angrily flipped his bangs out of his eye. Mike sat there awkwardly, Henrietta was giving him the stink eye.

     "We waited a fucking hour for you! And now you're telling me you were off on a date with your poser-ass vamp boyfriend!?" She snapped.

     "He's not my boyfriend" Pete glared.

     "Yeah okay!" Henrietta rolled her eyes sarcastically. She opened her mouth to continue but Michael had walked over to her. He whispered something in her ear. She frowned and groaned "Fiiiinnnee!" With crossed arms she went to their usual booth. Michael didn't even look at Pete he just went and sat down with Henrietta. Pete looked hurt for a moment but with a scoff he flipped his fringe and glared.

     "Whatever." He mumbled into his coffee cup with a deep frown. I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. I went to sit with Michael and Henrietta.

-

Pete's pov.

 

     Great! I was having a damn good day and now I'm pissed! I swirled the dark, bitter liquid in my mug. I was glaring at it. A cold hand touch mine making my cheeks warm, I looked up at Mike. He was half smiling but his eyes looked guilty.

     "Sorry," he says, glancing down at the table. "I shouldn't have forced you to come here with me." I chewed my lip and glanced at our hands touching, it made my chest squeeze and a smile almost appear on my face.

     "Whatever. I could've said no, but I came anyway right?" I shrugged and added "I wouldn't have come if I hadn't wanted to." I admit. Mike smiled, his fangs became visible in a really hot way.

     "Really?" He asks.

     "Yeah," I roll my eyes. "Let's go somewhere else." I say glancing at the table where my friends sat. Yeah I was pissed at them but I'm still their friend. Michael was ignoring me and he looked upset. It hurt my chest when I saw him like that. I pushed those emotions behind and stood up grabbing my black satchel. Mike followed me outside where we started walking, I wasn't thinking of anything but Michael. I didn't realize where we were going until Mike tapped my shoulder. I looked up, we were in front of his house.

     "Want to come in?" He asked, he looked worried about me. He must be some kind of masochist to like me since I'm such an asshole to him. I nodded. After we are inside we head straight up to Mikes room. it was exactly how I thought it'd be. A mess of black, red, purple, green clothes and accessories. Vampire books, posters and movies everywhere, his window was covered with a black curtain and he had half melted candles everywhere. It was like a gayer version of Henrietta's room, I smirk and chuckle to myself. God I'm an asshole. I throw my bag onto the ground and flop down on Mikes queen sized bed which was cover in a black blanket and a assortment of black and red pillows. Mike chuckled and flopped beside me.

     "Your room is kinda cool," I rolled on my side "I mean take out the gay vampire shit and It'd be my room." Mike looked at me with a confused raise of his eyebrow.

     "Um thanks?" He questioned.

     "It was a compliment." I laughed, Mike smirked.

     "Your cute when you smile and laugh." He pokes my cheek, I blush and roll over so he can't see my face.

     "Whatever." I mumbled, the bed shifted when Mike sat up.

     "Want to watch some movies? I have a lot of horror movies!" He asks me.

     "Fuck yeah!" I yell. Mike chuckles at me. He crawls to the end of the bed and pulls over a bin full of movies, I looked through them. He actually had an amazing selection.

     "This one." I threw it to him, he looked at the cover.

     "This is one of my favorites" he smiles.

     "Mine too," I smirked. I've been noticing Mike and I have a lot in common. It's creepy but nice, I mean my  friends don't like a lot of the stuff I'm into besides all the Goth stuff. I grabbed a pillow and laid on my belly at the end of the bed. Mike puts the movie in and does the same. We watched silently, I pretended not to notice Mike inching closer to me. We somehow ended up with my head lying on his lap as he played with my hair. I nuzzled his hand. I was grinning, it was the part where the girl goes on a killing spree after having pigs blood poured on her.

     "I wish I could do that sometimes." I mumbled shifting so I was on my back and looking up at Mike.

     "Same," he sighs.

     "People suck." I groan.

     "Yeah they really do, it's weird that humans are the most kind, moral things on earth yet we are also some of the most cruel things! We are all a paradox." Mike states.

     "We are." I yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" I ask, Mike looks at his phone clock.

     "8:45 pm, wow shouldn't you be home? Won't your parents get mad?" He looked down at me.

     "Naw, my dad won't care and my mom never has... Can I just sleep here?" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm tired as fuck." Mike chuckles.

     "Sure but your going to have to get off of me so I can tell my mom and change." Mike shifts. I whine at him but I sit up anyways. I crawl to the other pillows at the top of the bed and lay down. His bed was so fucking comfy! I never wanted to leave it, that sounded wrong... I never want to leave Mikes bed? Yep even worst! My cheeks were heating up now. Mike returned and looked through a pile of clothes he picks a few up and glances at me. "Want some pjs?" I looked up tiredly.

     "Um sure." I reach out as he threw me some.

     "I'll go change in the bathroom," he leaves. I shrug to myself. He could've changed here, we're both guys. Not that I wanted him to change in here! My face was hot now. I couldn't get the sudden image of a shirtless Mike out of my mind. I changed into the clothes. The shirt was a black tee shirt with the words Nevermore written across it. The bottoms were red and black plaid. I throw my clothes into a corner and sat back on the bed. Mike soon comes back. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black bottoms with vampire fangs on them and his hair was up in a messy ponytail. He smiled at me. I noticed his fangs were gone now.

     "Wow, so you are human." I smirked, Mike rolled his eyes.

     "I'm a vampire in heart and soul. So that is all that counts. Per'se," he frowns.

     "Okay Mike, whatever you say." I clicked my tongue sarcastically. Mike sticks his tongue out at me, I noticed a silver metal ball was in the center of his tongue.

     "Your tongue is pierced?" I thought out loud, "I never noticed." Mike chuckled and sat beside me.

     "Yeah, I've had it for awhile." He stuck it out again to show me a closer look, I don't know why but it makes me blush again. I imagine how the small ball would feel against my tongue.

     "What else do you have pierced?" I asked, Mike laid on his back and stared at the roof thoughtfully.

     "My ears multiple times, my eyebrow, my tongue, and my nipples," he smiled. "I'm planning to get snake bites soon too."

     "I've always wanted to pierce something," I frowned "but I'm kind of bad with needles..."

     "Maybe you can get one with me?" He smirks. "I'd be happy to hold your hand if you're scared," I toss a pillow at him.

     "S-shut up..." I crossed my arms, Mike sat up and leaned his head on my shoulder.

     "Awe come on, don't be mad" he pouted.

     "I'll cut you." I glared.

     "No you won't." Mike chuckled, I rolled my eyes.

     "Whatever." I scoff, Mike frowned and hugged me.

     "Sorry for teasing you, I just like your reactions," he grins. "They're cute."

     "I'm not cute, I'm mean and negative." I looked at him frowning.

     "Yesm but you're also cute." He smirked, his face was getting closer to mine.

     "Whatever you say." I flipped my fringe, I bit my lip lightly. "You're face is really close," I said stupidly.

     "Yeah it is, want me to move?" He asked. His cheeks were light pink, mine were probably the same. Our eyes were on each others. I could smell Mikes cologne and feel his warm breath on my cheek. My heart was rapidly beating. I simply said,"Do what you want" in a whisper then Mike closed the space between our lips. I almost gasped at the electric feeling that went through me. Mikes hand was on my cheek as we kissed, my hands clutched the fabric of his shirt. Our lips moved against each others like they were made for each other, we started out slow. Mike soon had me on his lap, his tongue lick over my bottom lip. I parted my lips to let his tongue inside. He explored my mouth, I shyly tongued back not sure what I was doing. The feeling of Mikes piercing against my tongue made me moan quietly. We parted. Both of us were panting and staring at each other with half lidded eyes.

     "That was... nice" I blushed.

     "Yeah.." He smiled. There was a knock at the door. We both jump. I scrambled off his lap and sat almost two meters away from him. He chuckled "Yes?" He asked the the person at the door. A women with black hair walked inside with a tray, she smiled happily.

     "I brought you two some drinks and a snack," she set the tray down on Mikes dresser. I watched her, she was tall and lean, her raven black hair was tied back in a messy bun on top of her head. Her bangs covered her right eye, she was all smiley just like Mike. She was also stunning... just like Mike.

     "Thank you mother." Mike smiled, she walk up to him and hugged him.

      "No problem honey," she looks at me. I waited for the disapproved frown but she smiled and hugged me. "You must be Pete! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Little Mikey-boo talks about you all the time!" Mike turned red.

     "Mom!" He shrieked.

     "What? Oh did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" She covered her mouth apologetically. I then burst into a loud laughter, I don't know why! Mike and his mother were just so alike! I smiled at her.

     "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand but she pulled me into another hug, one that took the air out of my lungs.

     "Your just as adorable as Mikey-boo said," She squealed. Mike groaned and fell back dramatically on his bed. I chuckled at his embarrassment. "Well I'll be on my way, you boys don't stay up too late, okay?" We both nodded and she left, I got up and took a glass of red kool-aid, I sipped the sweet liquid and smirked.

     "So Mikey-boo," I said, swirling the kool-aid around in my glass. Mike flinched at the name which only made my smirk grow. "You tell your mom about everything?" I chuckle.

     "No! Only about my friends and... Crushes.." He blushed, I grinned and sat on his lap. My arms snaked around his neck and I flutter my eyelashes jokingly.

     "So what category am I under?" I asked, taking another drink of my juice.

     "I think you know," his blush grew.

     "Not a clue." I winked and smirked with a long calculated sip.

     "I'm going to have to say it..." I nodded, "you're a crush.." He admits. I chuckled.

     "Nope I'm a boyfriend." I downed the rest of my drink and hopped off Mike to place the cup back on the tray. I took a cookie and laid on the bed next to a blushing, confused looking Mike. I nudged him with my foot and rolled my eyes.

     "We just sucked each other faces, I liked it. So we're dating now." I explained.

     "I-I know, I'm just really happy and trying to figure out if this is a dream or not." I crawled up to him and pinch his arm.

     "Ow!" He yelps, I hug him from behind.

     "Trust me this is real." I kiss the back of his neck. He turned to grin at me. I bit his lip playfully and he  pounced on top of me and pinned me to the bed. Our mouths crashed together hungrily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! I really love the south park goths! I wish there was more episodes for them! By the way the SP Goths are very stereotypical in the show so I may drift from canon personalities in order to provide more depth to their characters. I may also touch onto the goth subculture since I am apart of it and there are many misconceptions about Goths.


	5. Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was busy. Hope you all like this chapter! ~Foofley

Stan's POV.

 

     "Yeah my parents are going to be gone all weekend, we should all hang out. We haven't in a while," Kyle trailed off as he closed his locker. For a moment he looks a tad upset but then smiles at me. 

     "Sure." I say, "that sounds great." Kyle looks happy at my words. I feel a tad bad, for the last couple days of this week I've been hanging out with the Goths. Partly because Micheal needs a friend, and partly because I've been avoiding Kyle. I know he's worried about me, but everything he wants to know I don't want to tell him. It's been awkward now. I feel like I can't talk to Kyle lately, and I may be still upset that he hasn't told me about Cartman and him yet. I wish he'd trust me with that information... But I guess I'm just being a hypocrite. Ever since Mike and Pete became an official thing, Micheal's been falling apart. Michael is depressed that Pete is actually happy with Mike, and I mean **depressed** , as in even the rest of the Goths are showing concern for his dreary attitude. And I'm the only one who knows for sure why he's like this! I think Henri might know, but I can't be sure. I haven't been able to find a way to ask her without outing Michael's feelings to her. I have to respect the fact that Micheal made me swear a blood oath that I'd keep my trap shut or else I'd die a gruesome fiery death. So my hands are tied. I'd rather not have Micheal on my bad side. I shivered at the thought and pulled my own locker open.

     "What time should I come over?" I asked Kyle. He looks thoughtful for a second like he's remembering exactly what he'll be doing after school. His eyes widen for a split second as his cheeks flush.

     "Um.. six. I have to do some- chores beforehand." Kyle is lying, I can tell but I ignore it and reply with a nod.

     "Okay, is Kenny and fat-ass coming too?" I asked using Cartman's 'nickname' just to get an reaction from Kyle. I smirk at the visible tightening of Kyle's jaw.

     "Yeah." He answers.

     "Okay cool, see you later." I close my locker after I grabbed all I needed and turned on my heel to retreat down the hall towards the back door where my darkly dressed friends will be. I open the door and see the backs of Henrietta, Micheal, and Pete. Firkle once again was absent. 

     "Hey." I greet taking a seat in between Henrietta and Micheal, they look at me and nod a hello. Pete paused as I sat down, he must of been in the middle of speaking. 

     "Hey Raven." He says before continuing," As I was saying I really think you guys should hang out with Mike and I. He really isn't that bad.. and- and.. he makes me happy." Pete looks tired, his under eyes are darker than usual and he's even paler than I remember him ever being. "Doesn't that count for something?" His desperate voice cracked. I can tell the last part was directed at Micheal. 

     "We specifically told you that if you wanted to hang out with us still you weren't aloud to bring up Mike." Henrietta hissed. 

     "I know but-" Pete began.

     "No buts! We told you we don't want to hear about him or your gross relationship!" She glared. I shuffled, of course I come in during a fight. A harsh fight... "Not to mention you-"

     "Henri it's okay." Micheal interrupts. They share a look momentarily as he called off Henri's chastise. Micheal nods at Pete. "Okay. We'll hang out with Mike and you; but if he treats your wrong or even annoys me in anyway I will destroy him." Micheal's eyes were dark and serious. Pete swallowed and nodded. 

     "Understandable." He flips his hair out of his eyes shyly, "Thanks Micheal... this really means a lot to me." Pete smiles at Micheal whose look softens the slightest bit. 

     "Whatever." Micheal's words are cold but his cheekbones flush pink as he pretends to boredly look at his phone. My heart breaks a little. There Micheal is trying to hold his feelings back while Pete is begging him to hang out with the guy that stole Pete's heart from him. I have to give the guy props for keeping his cool. Pete's phone buzzes.

     "I have to go now, see you guys. I'll text you all later when I've figured out everything." He leaves. Once he's gone Micheal sighs long and hard, his body lays back into the cold steps as he brings his arm over his eyes. I pat his shoulder softly as a way of comfort. Henrietta stares at him blankly.

     "Can you tell me now?" She asks.

     "Tell you what?" He groans.

     "Don't fucking even, I already know you're like in love with Pete! You have been for like two years but you still have yet to fucking tell me yourself! That hurts Micheal, and it pisses me off!" She crosses her arms. I understood her anger. I remember again that Kyle still hasn't told me about Cartman and him... It hurts and makes me feel like he doesn't trust me. Micheal was still quiet.

     "...Sorry..." He finally manages to mumble. He sits up rubbing his eyes with a frusterated groan, "I was just in denial about it for the longest time... I thought if I never actually said it out loud or even fully thought it... my fucking feelings would go away." He admits. "I just don't know what to do." Micheal's eyes were becoming glossy, that seemed to shake Henrietta's anger away and activate her mom friend mode. She hugs him which is a rare sight. 

     "Shit! It's okay Micheal." She hushes. I smile and pat Micheal on the shoulder. Henrietta sighs and releases Micheal. "Fuck love anyways! It just hurts us.." She trails off with a frown but then grins. "How about us single people hang out at my place? I just got a shitload of new horror movies! Seeing movie whore bitches die always cheers you up, right Micheal?" She smiles at him.

     "Yeah, it really does." He chuckles with a light smile.

     "What about you Raven? You in?" She asks me, I feel a pang of guilt.

     "Awe shit... Any other night I would be, but I kind of promised the guys I'd hang out tonight." I apologize. Henrietta shrugs in understanding.

     "That's alright. You've been hanging out with us enough anyways, I'm getting sick of you." She teases, I laugh and look at my phone for the time. I don't have to go for another two hours but I wanted to anyways. Maybe Kyle and I could do some pre-hangout hanging out. 

     "I'm going to go now, have fun!" I smile. They both say good bye and I leave for my house before heading to Kyle's.

-

     At my house I pack an overnight bag with the sleepover essentials and my ship book. Yes ship book. I looked up what you call it when you really like the idea of two people dating and the first thing came up was shipping. People everywhere ship couples real or not. I found a lot of anime while researching shipping, apparently gay couples are called yaoi in anime. Lesbian is yuri and I'm not sure but I think straight couples are just called hetro... I guess hentai could work but its usually used only for smut/porn. I went downstairs and opened the front door and yelled.

     "I'm staying over at Kyle's! I'm leaving now!" I heard my moms muffled voice yelled goodbye before I stepped out side and shut the door. Kyle shouldn't care if I'm early anyways. I walked up Kyle's driveway and knocked on the door. I heard muffled voices and stomping, Kyle answered the door. His hair was all messy and his clothes were a little wrinkled. His faced was flushed red and he was panting.

     "Hey Stan, uh you're early," he smiled awkwardly.

     "Um yeah, I was bored. Since when do you care if I'm over early or not?" My eyebrow rose and I pushed inside. Kyle stepped aside and rubbed his neck.

     "I don't... Um Car-" He began.

     "Jew!? Who's here?" A voice, Cartman's to be exact cut him off.

     "Ohh Cartman is over already." I smirked at Kyle and ran towards the voice which was coming from Kyle's room. Kyle squeaked and ran after me.

     "Y-yeah.." He mumbled, then his eyes widened and he yelled "Stan's here!" Right after his yell I heard frantic moving. I laughed quietly as I ran up the stairs, knowing exactly what I was about to catch when I opened the door. Cartman was shirtless. He held his shirt in his hands, it looked like he was about to put it on. His pants were also unbuttoned. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame with a smirk.

     "Thought so." I chuckled, Cartman was red and quickly finished dressing. Kyle was standing at the door beside me staring at his feet with a heated face, he chewed his lip probably trying to think of an excuse for why Cartman was at his house two hours before we were suppose to be here, and at some point had his clothes off. I looked at both of them waiting for someone to speak. "So, explanation?"

     "This- I- We-" Kyle sighed "Are you mad?" He asked, I shook my head.

     "Disgusted?" Cartman asked glaring at me.

     "No" I rolled my eyes.

     "Then what are you thinking!?" Kyle looked sick and moved over to Cartman who let him lean on his shoulder. I smiled at them they really were cute together and Kyle seemed to be less temperamental when he was around Cartman, who also seem less of an asshole when Kyle was near. He almost seemed sweet. Cartman wrapped a supportive arm around Kyle, before the redhead had a breakdown. 

     "I'm happy for you guys," I finally say. "It's going to get some getting used to but like I said, I expected this already. Plus I think you guys are good for each other." Kyle looked at me in awe before he began tearing up and ran to hug me.

     "Dude I was so scared you'd hate me or something!" He sobbed, I smiled and hugged him tightly.

     "Hey you're my super best friend, I'd never hate you" I said in a low comforting voice. We hugged for a while. Kyle wiped his face and smiled at me.

     "Yeah... I don't know why I was so worried" He laughed a little.

     "It's okay, I'm a little peeved you didn't tell me but I'll live" I shrugged. Kyle chewed his lip and shuffled his feet.

     "Yeah...sorry" he apologized.

     "So.. Do you guys want me to leave?" I asked.

     "Yes." Cartman mumbled, Kyle glared at him.

     "No you don't have to," Cartman groaned, I snickered when Kyle smacked him in the arm. "We can all play this new game I got."

     "Okay cool," I smiled and sat down on the floor grabbing the controller I liked to use. Cartman sat down next to me and grabbed a controller as well, he was still glaring at me.

     "I'm going to go get some snacks and call Kenny, might as well tell his to get over here since everyone else is." Kyle told us before leaving. Cartman was staring at me like an angry dog.

     "Okay what's eating you?" I glared back at the brunette.

     "You're really touchy with Kyle" Cartman growled, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

     "Really Cartman?" I cocked a brow, Cartman just huffed. "Okay for one, Kyle's been my best friend since frickin' kindergarten, and I'm aloud to touch him, and two I have no romantic interest in him so get over yourself." I deadpanned. I already knew that this would happen eventually so I planned to stand my guard and establish a line for Cartman to respect. Cartman has always been super possessive over things he likes. Though he probably doesn't know how to like a person. He didn't have to deal with anyone wanting his toys when we were young because they were actually his, but Kyle is a person and you can't own and control a person. Kyle is aloud to choose who he wants to be with and he could leave Cartman if he ever wishes to. That probably scares the shit out of Cartman. He backed down.

     "You sure?" he asked me, I nodded. "Okay fine, but I will break your fucking neck if you try anything." He threatened.

     "Jesus Christ! I won't try anything with your boyfriend!" I snapped. Cartman opened his mouth to rebuttal, but the door handle jingled and Kyle walked in with a arm full of snacks and drinks which he set down on his bed.

     "Kenny is heading over." He announced while he sorted out the pile of food. He threw me a pop and grabbed two more for himself and Cartman. He stood in front of Cartman and shyly looked back at me. I chuckled.

     "You're aloud to be couple-y around me." I smiled, Kyle smiled back and sat down in Cartman's lap and playfully put the cold pop can on Cartman's neck. Cartman yelped at the cold and took the pop from Kyle who was laughing. Cartman chuckled with a smirk and kissed Kyle's cheek.

     "Brat." He mumbled.

 

I felt my heart skip.

Oh my god they were so cute!

The ship is real!

 

     I calmed myself down and opened my pop to take a long drink, I had to stop fanboying over them... We played Smash Bros, Kyle continued to sit in Cartman's lap so Cartman had to wrap his arms around him and lean his chin on Kyle's shoulder to actually play the game. Kenny walked in a couple minutes into our match, his eyes landed on Kyle and Cartman. I've never seen someones eyes widen so much in my life.

     "What the fuck did I miss!?!?!?" He yelled.

     "Cartman and Kyle are dating." I simply state. Kyle finally noticed Kenny and bolted up off of Cartman, elbowing him in the process. Cartman swore and glared at his boyfriend. Kyle ignore him and greeted Kenny.

     "H-Hi Kenny." He smiled sheepishly.

     "How long has this been going on?" Kenny asked ignoring the greeting.

     "Um... six months?" He chewed his lip, wow I didn't know they were together that long! Kenny looked over at me with shock, I half smiled and shrugged.

     "It's already been six months?" Cartman looked up at Kyle who sighed and rolled his eyes.

     "The point is that we are together and I hope you support us..." Kyle gave a nervous smile, Cartman grabbed his hand and held it gently which made the Kyle blush and noticeably relax. I looked at Kenny knowing he had no room to judge them, since he's also hiding his relationship from us. Kenny smiled and shrugged

     "Of course I support you guys, it's just going to be different with you two being all lovey dovey... hmm I guess you'll still be chewing each others faces off only differently." He chuckled and winked, Kyle's face heated.

     "K-Kenny!" Kyle squeaked. Cartman chuckled and hugged him around his waist.

     "Sounds like a plan" Cartman pulled Kyle onto his lap and attempted to kiss him but Kyle flailed his arms and punched Cartman in the face before jumping away. Kenny and I laughed, Kyle glared at us and Cartman held his nose. Kyle hadn't punched hard enough to actually make him bleed.

     "Ow! Jew that hurt!" He groaned in pain.

     "W-Well don't do that in front of people!" Kyle snapped.

     "I'll do whatever I want!" Cartman replied crossing his arms childishly.

     "Not if you still want to be in this relationship." Kyle warned putting his hand on his hip and glaring at Cartman, daring him to say something, Cartman smartly silenced himself.

     "Okay... Fuck... I'm sorry," Cartman frowned and reached out to Kyle who flinched away. "Babe come on~ Don't be mad." He smiled sweetly, like genuinely sweetly... It was a new sight to Kenny and I. Kyle closed his eyes and sighed, he looked at Cartman and groaned.

     "I can never stay mad at you, can I?" Kyle smiled humorously and sat down next to Cartman leaning on his shoulder.

     "They've got each other whipped!" Kenny snickered to me quietly so the other two didn't hear, I nodded in agreement and laughed.

-

     After hours filled with video games, movies, and junk food we all became bored like everyone ends up at sleepovers after awhile. We all gathered in a circle on Kyle's bedroom floor for the sleepover classic, Truth or Dare.  
Which might as well be called 'who do you like? and preform this outrageously sexual act,' but it was still more fun than sitting around on our iPhones.

     "Okay Kyle, truth or dare?" Kenny asked, Kyle's thought process was probably the same as mine. If he picked dare Kenny would make him do something embarrassing with Cartman, but if he picked truth he'd have to tell Kenny about their sex life. Kyle chewed his lip and fiddled with his fingers.

     "Um... Dar- no truth!" Kyle looked at Kenny uneasily who's was smiling.

     "Hmm okay, who's top and who's bottom when you guys fuck?" He waved his finger between Cartman and Kyle. Kyle's cheeks flared red and he crossed his arms.

     "What if we aren't doing it?" Kyle quipped.

     "I'd call bullshit and tell you to stop avoiding the question" Kenny slyly smirked, Kyle huffed when he realized he was not getting out of this.

     "...I'm bottom..." He admitted.

     "I know." Kenny chuckled.

     "Why'd you ask then!?" Kyle snapped.

     "Awe I just wanted to hear you say it~" Kenny smiled sweetly and patted Kyle's hair. God he's an asshole but he made me laugh. Kyle sent me a look of betrayal. Cartman wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist and whispered in his ear. Kyle blushed and calmed down.

     "Okay whatever, my turn!" He looked around at us and his sight landed on me. "Stan, truth or dare?" I looked up and for a second panicked, I didn't really want to answer any questions about my life at the moment.

     "Dare" I answer. Kyle grins.

     "Hmm... what should I make you do?" Kyle looked around, I gulped. Dammit maybe truth would've been the safe answer... " I dare you to....make out with Kenny for two minutes!" My face paled and Kenny's did too. I wanted to say he's taken! But I didn't want to out Kenny and he wasn't going to say anything because he promised Butters he wouldn't tell anyone. We turned and looked at each other. Cartman lost his shit and was laughing.

     "Good one babe," he praised Kyle's decision. Kyle beamed at his boyfriends approval.

     "Let's do this bro!" Kenny crawled over to me, I shrugged and sat up. My eyes shifted nervously. I've actually never made out with anyone so I have no clue what to do. Wendy wasn't very open... We had sex like once and that was kind of awful and awkward. Kenny must of noticed because he smiled softly at me. "Don't worry, I'll lead" He assured me. I flushed. Kenny held my waist and pulled me closer, my heart pounded against my chest. I was really nervous for some reason. Kenny was really attractive, I noticed. My mind went into full panic mode. Next thing I knew Kenny's lips were against mine. I heard laughs and a camera snap from Kyle and Cartman, but the sounds soon faded into the background. At first I kissed back lightly, Kenny pulled me onto his lap for better leverage, his hands were still on my waist. I slowly became used to the feeling of kissing with our lips, my heart was beating the fastest I've ever felt it. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers found Kenny's blonde hair to tangle in. Kenny lightly bit my lip and I gasped, he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue slid over mine, I tried to copy what he did only to a lesser skilled level. He tasted nice, like cherry cola and his lips were slightly rough not all soft and gooey from lip gloss like Wendy's were. I became very aware of his hands touching the small of my back. Then the timer went off and I pulled back quickly hopping off of him. Kenny licked his mouth and chuckled.

     "Not bad Marsh." He smiled, my chest squeezed.

     "Heh yeah... You too..." I blushed, Kenny was a really fucking good kisser.

     "You two got into that." Cartman laughed. My face felt like fire.

     "Stan it's your turn," Kyle nudged me.

     "W-what?" I asked dazed.

     "To ask truth or dare." Kyle explained.

     "Oh yeah! Um Cartman truth or dare?" I ask, my mind wasn't really in it though. I glanced at Kenny who was looking at his phone smiling. It was such a sweet smile that reached his soft blue eyes. My chest squeezed painfully, he's probably texting Butters....

     "Dare." Cartman told me, I looked at him and thought half heartily.

     "Uhhh... Play tickle fingers with Kyle" I mumbled distractedly. Kenny was watching now and laughed when Kyle and Cartman flushed.

     "W-what!?" Kyle looked at me, I shrugged and smiled.

     "For how long?" Cartman asked.

     "I'll be nice, one minute" I chuckled.

     "Kay" Cartman shifted and placed his hand on Kyle's stomach, his finger slipped under Kyle's Pj pants and boxer band. Kyle was already blushing, Cartman slipped his hands down and moved his fingers around. Kyle cover his face in embarrassment. Kenny laughed which made me smile. The point of the game is to rub or 'tickle' around the others dick without actually touching it. A lot of guys are sensitive around there so sometime they get a boner which makes it more awkward for the victim player and more fun for the other. Kyle was pitching a tent by now, his face covered now and Cartman was teasing him by whisper dirty things in his ear. Which I could only slightly hear. The phone alarm went off and Cartman reluctantly took his hand out of Kyle's pants.

     "You seemed to enjoy that." Kenny said to Kyle and laughed. Kyle blushed and grabbed a pillow to hide his erection. Everyone laughed at him.

     "Fuck you" he growled at us, he hopped up and left.

     "Where's he going?" I wondered out loud.

     "Probably going to go reduce his swelling." Kenny chuckled, Cartman stood up with a smirk.

     "Duty calls," he salutes to us before leaving after Kyle. This left Kenny and I alone. I still felt weird after the kiss, I'd always thought I was straight but the idea of kissing a guy didn't repulse me at all... Kind of the exact opposite. Maybe I was bi? I pulled out my phone and checked my Instagram, since Kenny was chuckling at a text most likely from Butters. I ignored the sudden tight feeling in my chest. I didn't like Kenny I was just confused since I didn't mind kissing him that's all. I blushed, why did I want more then? I pulled out my book and wrote something. Kyle and Cartman returned, Kenny made a sexual remark and I laughed. We all decided to go to sleep it was 2 am already. I lay in my sleeping bag on the floor, Kenny was right next to me in his sleeping bag and Cartman and Kyle shared a bed. I closed my eyes and thought back to what I wrote in my book.

**_Stenny <3_ **

Sorry Butters..


	6. What is this?

**Kenny's POV.**

     I lay on the floor of Kyle's house, my eyes are closed but I'm awake. My chest felt weirdly heavy. I slowly peeled my eyes opened, light shone through the partially opened curtains right into my line of vision. I squeezed them shut for a second and held my hand up to shield my eyes. I finally looked down to see Stan is lying on me. I chuckled and poked him.

     "Stan" I whisper yelled, he grumbled something inaudible and snuggled into my chest, his arms around my torso were like an iron grip. Most guys would be awkward about this situation, but not me. I found this hilarious! I jokingly snapped a picture on Snapchat and sent it to Butters with a message that read:

**Look out you've got competition ;3**

Of course knowing my adorable boyfriend might overthink the message, I quickly take another photo of currently shirtless me which read:

**JK I only love you Buttercup. ;***

I shook Stan again this time without the consideration of the others sleeping.

     "Stan!" I yelled in his ear. He flinched and his eyes shot open. He glared at me.

     "What?" He growled, I smirk at his husky morning voice. Damn Stan, how're you single with that sexy voice? I think to myself. 

     "Not that I don't like some guy on guy bro-time but I really have to piss." I chuckled, Stan's face turns bright red. I believe he's just he noticed our position which he quickly changes when he jumps away from me like I have the plague or something. I chuckle and stand up with a quiet groan as my stiff morning body wakes up. Fuck I really need to go to the bathroom! I look at Stan, he was was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked super awkward, which is apparently contagious because I suddenly felt really warm in the face.

     "Hey Stan it's okay, no need to be so... awkward," I shrugged with a playful smirk. "It's not like you did it on purpose. You were sleeping no biggie." I reassure him.

     "Oh um yeah... You're right, sorry. It's just.." His cheeks seemed to become a darker and darker red as he trailed off. I waited for him to finish.

     "It's just?" I question, my bladder was screaming for me to hurry the conversation up.

     "N-Never mind, it's nothing really." He gave me that lope-sided Stan grin.

     "Um Okayyyy." I nod and leave the room. I wonder what that was about? Maybe he feels weird because of that kiss dare. Yeah I guess something like that would rattle a straight boy a bit, he's probably just trying to reclaim his straight pride. I snorted at my own joke and entered the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I made a dumb face and continued my Stan analysis in my head as I took a leak. Why can't everyone just fuck whoever they want without it being labeled? Can't it just be sex between two people? Or a kiss between two people? Why does it have to be gay or straight? I washed my hands and fixed my messy hair before returning to Kyle's room. Kyle and Cartman were somehow still fast asleep, my lip twitched into a smile. They were pretty good with each other, and their obvious sexual tension has finally been extinguished. I always thought that fucking would fixed all their problems with each other and apparently I was right. Stan was watching them with a grin and then looking down at that book he always had lately. He began to write something. I grinned slowly creeping up behind him, I jumped onto him and he screamed clenching his book to his chest. "Whatcha writing?" I asked in between laughs as I tried to pull him into a headlock.

     "Nothing." He grunts and shoves me off. His face was red again, it made me want to tease him. I know he's hiding something? 

     "Didn't look like nothing," I cocked my brow and crossed my arms. "Now Stanley, why won't you share your sins with your friend Kenny?" I said in a fake mom voice.

     "It's private man." He shrugged, ignoring my sin comment. Like what was so bad that he'd hide it from me? I mean come on I openly read porn mags in class. 

     "So it's a diary?" I asked, he frowned at me. 

     "No, it's a journal... Mr.Mackey gave it to me for stress relief." He slipped it back in his bag, I snorted.

     "Hey anytime you need stress relief ya could just ask me~" I winked, of course I was joking like I always did. I remember Kyle had told me if Stan was acting strange that it's because he's been going through shit lately. I think he did mention that Stan had to go to counseling meetings now. I crawled over to him and hugged him. He froze. "Hang in there Stan." I whispered, I personally knew how shitty life can get. He then he hugged me back. His head leaned on my shoulder and I felt him smile.

     "Thanks man."

     "So," I released him. "Wanna draw on the happy couples face?" I smirked. Stan's mouth stretched into a large smile.

     "You do Cartman and I'll do Kyle?" He proposed while he pulled out two sharpies from his bag. We each took one and evilly grinned at each other.  
  
  
**Stan's POV.**

 

      "You guys are fucking assholes!" Kyle screamed from upstairs. Kenny and I burst out laughing at the table, Ike stared at us with an confused expression.

      "What did you guys do?" he asked.

      "Gratified their faces!" Kenny snickered and as if on cue Kyle and Cartman stormed downstairs. On Kyle's face was 'In love with a fat ass' some dick drawings and 'Bottom bitch.' On Cartman's was 'I'm a asshole' 'Fat ass' and dick drawings. Kyle was steaming with rage and so was Cartman. I never realized it before, but when their rage is focused on you and not each other it's actually pretty intimidating. Ike bursted out into laughter which set off Kenny and I off again. Cartman and Kyle just glared at us.

     "Well I'm going to go take a shower now and deal with this!" Kyle hissed and dramatically gestured to his face. I chuckled.

     "That's sharpie so good luck man." Kyle groaned and turned to go upstairs.

     "Hey wait babe, I'll join ya!" Cartman said and followed Kyle who was now a blushing mess but just silently ran upstairs. Kenny and I looked at Ike. I wonder if he knows about them?

     "Gross.." Was all the young boy had to say. Kenny snorted and nodded in agreement.

     "So you know?" I asked.

     "Yeah, I accidentally found out... I saw way too much of the two of them," He shivered. "Always knock! They're worse then rabbits!" Ike had a haunted look in his eyes as he took a slow dramatic bite out of his bagel.

     "Will do." I said and ruffled his hair, we all laughed. Ike was a good kid and over the years he's become like the little brother I've never had. The door bell rang, Ike grinned and checked his appearance in his phone screen. He fixed his hair quickly and ran to the door yelling, "I'm coming!" The person knocks were getting impatiently louder. Kenny and I watched him curiously. When he opened the door there Firkle stood in the doorway. He was staring at his phone screen and without looking up stepped inside. "Took you long enough!" He growled. Kenny and I looked at each other and then back at the black clad boy. He took off his jacket and handed it to Ike who threw it into the closet. Firkle finally took his eyes off his phone screen. When he saw me and Kenny his face went pale as his eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlight. I slowly waved. "Hey Firkle" I greeted.

     "Oh.. Uh, Raven you're here," He looked uncomfortable and shuffle his feet. "Um could you not tell anyone I was here?" He asked.

     "I guess." I shrugged, "But I really don't think they'll care that you're hanging out with Ike." I say. 

     "I keep telling him that!" Ike shouted, Firkle chewed his lip.

     "I just want this to be my own thing, it's none of their business who else I hangout with!" Firkle huffed. Ike took Firkle's hand. I waited for Firkle to yell or punch Ike, but he continued chewing his lip and averted his eyes from me. His cheeks were suddenly red. I smirked, I was sensing a relationship!

     "Let's go upstairs Georgie!" Ike said. Holy shit Ike doesn't use Firkle's goth name!? Yep there's not doubt!

     "Kay.." Firkle mumbled and went upstairs with Ike. This left Kenny and I trying to process this new information. I tried to hold it in but it came out.

     "I ship it." I mumbled.

     "What?" Kenny looked at me, I felt my face go hot.

     "Nothing." I shook my head and looked behind us at the table, "l-let's eat man." I knew Kenny would be distracted by the reminder of food. We sit at the table and eat, I find myself staring at my blonde table mate. Kennt happily hums as he pours a large amount of syrup on his waffles. His head rocks side to side in a childish manner and he takes his first bite. He basically moans at while he chews.

     "Fuck man I haven't eaten waffles in forever!!!" He announces with food in his mouth. I chuckle. He's kind of cute when he eats, I blush at my thoughts. We hear Kyle and Cartman's voices as they come downstairs, the marker on their faces were faded but not all the way gone. They sit with us, both of them glaring.

     "Couldn't wash it off?" I asked with a grin. Kyle rolls his eyes at me.

     "What the fuck do you think!?" Cartman snaps.

     "You guys are dicks. Pass the waffles." Kyle says in a stiff voice. I smirk and shove the plate across the table. Kyle takes two and Cartman takes eight. Kyle give Cartman an scolding look. Cartman's eyes widen in confusion.

     "What?" He asked.

     "Eight? Really Eric?" He groans.

     "I am a growing teen! Plus smashing your ass really helps you gain an appetite!" Cartman defends himself. Kyle flushes. Kenny chokes on his waffle before falling into a laughing fit. I pat Kenny on the back before he dies by waffle.

     "Eric!" Kyle growls.

     "What? It does!" Cartman shrugged, Kyle sighs.

     "You frustrate me..." He mumbles, Eric smirks.

     "You love it." He snickers and kisses Kyle's cheek, he also puts two waffles back. Kyle smiles softly even though he's trying his hardest to look annoyed. I smile at them, they were so cute together!

     "You guys want to play Mario Kart after this?" Kenny suggests, we all agree and continue eating and joking around.

 -

     I'm fucking confused. Just when I thought these weird feelings I've been getting around Kenny had finally ceased they start again! I'm sitting on a couch, wedged in between Kyle and Kenny and all I can seem to focus on is him! I keep driving off the road in Mario Kart because he's distracting me.. And even worse, the guys are starting to notice I'm acting weird. I usually kick their asses at this game, but I'm too focus on Kenny's, well everything! Like his scent! He smells oddly nice for a guy that hardly showers! Like musky sweetness! He keeps leaning into me as we play, his shoulder rubs against mine and I get a whiff of him and suddenly I forget what I'm doing! Also his thigh keeps brushing against mine. It's maddening. My chest keeps fluttering when he makes jokes or laughs... I closed my eyes to remind myself that I'm just feeling self conscious because I've never kissed a guy before... Kenny was my first I guess and It's got my head all mucked up. It has nothing to do with 'liking' him. I hope. Kenny snorted when I died again.

     "It is not your day, is it Marsh?" He elbowed me playfully and smirked at me, I blushed.

     "Yeah what the fuck is up with you today?" Cartman asked.

     "I guess I'm just sucking today." I shrugged. 

     "Here, I'll help you drive~" Kenny chuckled. He takes my wheel remote and pulls me on his lap. My eye's widen, my body becomes hot and my heart beats radically in chest. Kenny takes my hands and puts them on the wheel. "We can play as the other team." He purrs in my ear. I blush, Kenny had a way of making anything sound like innuendo. I try to protest but my tongue is tied, so all that comes out is a squeak.

     "Come on guys," Kenny says to Cartman and Kyle. "We'll play as teams!" He exclaims.

     "Sounds good." Cartman pulled Kyle onto his lap, Kyle shrugs and gets comfy on his boyfriends lap.

     "W-Wait!" I yelp. My friends look at me, I blush harder. This shouldn't be a big deal! I wiggled out of Kenny's arms and run upstairs. I yell, "I gotta go to the bathroom! Play without me!" When I get into the bathroom in I'm  panting. I looked in the mirror leaning on the sink. "What's wrong with me?" I groan. I felt weird! I twist the tap and splash some cold water on my face. I look at the mirror, my blue eyes stare back at me. My face was red and my hair was a mess. I sigh and ready myself to go back down stairs. I leave the bathroom prepared to be awkwardly interrogated by my friends. I hear laughing from Ike's room when I pass his door. I was curious about how Firkle acts around him. I stare at the door, my hand automatically gripped the bag of gnome dust in my pocket. Should I? I chewed my inner cheek. Fuck it. I looked around before sprinkling some dust over my head. The process of shrinking was something I'd probably never get used to... Once shrunk, I slipped underneath the door into the room. I scurried across the room and hid behind the long curtains hanging from the window. O had full view of the two boys sitting on the bed. Ike and Firkle were sitting next to each other watching Netflix on the TV, Firkle had his head on Ike's shoulder. It could be platonic but the point of shipping is to assume otherwise. I watched them waiting for something to hopefully happen. "Jesus Christ just fuck already..." I mumbled, then my eyes went wide and my hand cover my mouth. Shit I need help... but I continued to watch. 

 

**Firkle/Georgie**

     Ike invited me over to watch movies which I assumed was just a way to get me alone with him, but no, we've actually _just_ been watching movies. I'm pissed off for some reason now! Whatever. It's not like I wanted something to happen... He doesn't even seem interested in me! I even leaned my head on his shoulder to signify I'm okay with touching at the moment, but he just smiled at me and went back to the movie. I frowned, we haven't kissed since that time outside the library. Does he not actually like me? Why isn't he fucking doing anything?? I blew my bangs out of my eyes. Maybe I should initiate something? I chew my lip debating whether I should just watch the movie or mess with Ike, ugh this is so un-Goth of me. I look at Ike. His intense blue eyes glued on the TV screen... I can't help but envy that screen. What's wrong with me? I sit up and move onto Ike's lap, my face boils with rage and embarrassment as I straddle the Canadian. He stares at me like I've grown another fucking head or something.

     "Why aren't you doing anything!?" I demand with a piercing glare.

     "Uh what?" He asks.

     "I SAID WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?" I growl.

     "Was I supposed to?" He asks, a light blush graces his cheeks.

     "Well..." I paused in thought, "I guess not really, but I mean you could.. You know, if you wanted to." I froze and blushed "N-Not that I wanted you to or anything! You know what forget it!" I crawled off of him and sat at the end of the bed hugging my knees, covering my red face. I felt stupid now. I couldn't face to look at him so I focused on the screen ahead. I felt Ike shift and move closer, his arms reached around me and he pulled me over to him. I was now on his lap. My heart did a weird flip in my chest, I tried to get smaller by pulling my legs into my torso. He chuckled and put his chin on my shoulder, his warm breath tickled my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut.

     "I know you don't like human contact much so I've been avoiding touching you, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He explained. I relaxed a little, leaning into him but only slightly. I felt Ike smile against my shoulder. "But you know.." He kissed the dip of my neck "I've been wanting to touch you way before I first kissed you." His low voice sent tingles throughout my body, one that made a breathy gasp involuntarily slip from my mouth. "Georgie face me." Without hesitation I turned around, I felt extremely awkward but I looked him in the eyes. He was smiling and I have to admit his smile was ingratiatingly charming. My hands moved onto his shoulders and I pulled him down for a kiss. It was quick. I half smiled at him afterwards, I don't think I ever have smiled at him before. He looked ecstatic and pulled me into a hug. I bite my bottom lip and hugged back.

     "Fuck what are you doing to me?" I murmured.

     "Should I stop?" He asked in sudden concern.

     "No." He immediately kissed me, I accepted his kiss and pressed back. Our mouths moved hungrily against each other lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips and he tasted me tentatively. His tongue slid against mine, my body felt warmer. Ike flipped us over without breaking our kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist. We parted to breathe, my breath had become shaky and shallow but I wanted his lips back on mine. Ike granted, the caresses of his lips were softer than before; more loving that lustful. I can't decide which I like more. I felt a wordless agreement grow between us, we wouldn't go any further than this for now. Ike lifted himself off of me and laid down beside me, he opened his arms for me. I crawled into them and rested my head on his chest, our legs intertwined. I felt calm and peaceful, it's been awhile. Ike kisses my forehead and we just lay there and cuddle, not speaking as we watch the movie again. It was nice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers! I hope you're enjoying my story! It's a lot of fun to write <3  
> Please comment and vote~!


	7. The Melancholy of Stan and Micheal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ A lot has happened to me these past months but guess what!? I finally have my own laptop so I can write all the time!!!!!!!!!! Here's the much waited for update. It's a bit short but hope you like it.

Craig's POV

Tweek hasn't let me sleep for two days. We've been up at his place watching out for another gnome. Tweek planned to capture it as proof to everybody in South Park that He wasn't crazy. I've never thought Tweek was crazy, just paranoid and heavily caffeinated. I love him. He rocked back and forth from his place on the bed next to me. His wild blonde hair was especially messy tonight. He reminded me of a hamster. He's small, cute, and jittery. He stutters through the simplest sentences when he's anxious. I think he's the most interesting person in South Park, he's fun to watch and unpredictable; if you don't know him like I do. I've loved Tweek for years. I'm still astonished that he's mine now. I thought for sure I had scared him away... I mean randomly shouting "I love you" at a guy like Tweek definitely isn't how I'd recommend confessing feelings. I even kissed him before I ran off. I was the most scared I'd ever been the next day at school. When p Tweek saw me he instantly bolted away from me. The put of my stomach filled with the heaviness from my past fears, I knew they weren't relevant anymore, so I pushed them from my mind. I'm glad I didn't run myself, I usually don't give enough fucks to fight for something but Tweek... He's worth everything. I don't like him being alone when he's like that. I've snuck out of my house at a majority of odd hour just because he texted me he was experiencing paranoia or on the verge of an anxiety attack. He always tries to convince me that I don't have to come over and that he just texting me helps, but I don't care. I'm always out the window before he could can even reply. I don't care what time it is! I'll be over even if it's just to sit in his room so he can sleep an hour or two. Usually after I calm him down he will lay on my shoulder or lap while I run my fingers gently through his hair, I like to hum a soothing tune as well. Tweek sleeps lighter then a feather and the smallest of noises will wake him up, but when I'm there he told me his mind and body allow him to sleep because to him it's now safe to sleep. When he's able to sleep because I'm around, it feels like the biggest honor ever. It's like I'm the only one for Tweek. I smile to myself at my pleasant memories. My body startles when I'm suddenly grabbed.

"Gah!" Tweek shrieked and tightly clings to my arm, his gaze is set on a dark corner across the room. I sigh and pick up the flashlight next to me, again, to shine some light on the mysterious corner. Nothing was there. Tweek sighed, his grip loosened on my arm but only slightly.

"Maybe we should get some sleep?" I suggested for the twentieth time, but Tweek shook his head.

"W-What if one of them c-come when we're sleeping!? Plus I'm not that tired" His eye twitches. He looks like he's about to drop at any moment. I frown and run my hand through my hair.

"Look, I was thinking." I chewed my cheek, "do we even need to prove to everyone that gnomes exist?" I asked. Tweek froze and he looked at the ground in deep thought.

"Don't you want proof?" He asked, "proof I'm not crazy..." He whispered his voice breaking slightly.

"You're not crazy" I say instantly.

"B-but everyone else thinks I-I am! And isn't I-It hard d-dating me?" He was tearing up, I frowned and pulled him into my arms.

"Tweek, I've never thought it was hard dating you. Why would it be? I'm the happiest I've ever been because I'm with-" I blush "someone I love

"Why do you love me?" Tweeks eyes were wide and teary and his face was flushed red.

"Why not?" I shrugged with a small half smile. I leaned over and kissed his tears away. He watched my face, his eyes searching for any sign of doubt in my words. I was careful to not let any movement I make add onto his anxiety that I wasn't being truthful. He was so still when he analyzed me, I took advantage of this rarity and leaned over, capturing his lips with a soft kiss. He didn't shake or flinch, he just melted against me. I softly stroked his back, he always relaxed when I did this. He told me it let his mind slow down. I pulled away and smiled lightly. "Sleep?" I asked, he nodded. We curled up under the blankets, his head rested in the crook of my neck.

"Good night Tweek, I love you." I whisper, but he's already sound asleep.

~.~

Stan's POV

 

My head hurt. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Kenny... I don't know how the fuck I allowed myself to catch feelings for him. I felt a mixture of complex emotions, firstly I felt guilt for Butters. Secondly I felt envious that Butters was the one Kenny loved, and thirdly way deep down I felt an unhealthy jealousy. I wanted Kenny and I all I could think about was that I couldn't have him. I tossed and turned once again and with a annoyed  growl I sat up and violently rubbed my eyes. I needed to do something to get my mind off of my unwanted feelings. I grabbed my phone and called Kyle, when he answered he sounded flustered. 

"H-Hello?" He breathed.

"Hey Kyle..." I trailed off. "Sorry for calling but I kinda needed to talk to someone."  
  
"Stan? It's like three in the morning." Kyle replied. He giggled suddenly and I heard shuffling. "Stop it Eric." He whisper yelled.

"What does Stan want??" Cartman whined on the other line. 

"Well if you'd leave my neck alone I'd know!" Kyle exasperated. "Sorry Stan. What's up?"

"Oh Cartman is with you?" I asked.

"Yeah I snuck him in because he was lonely and needed some Kyle time."  Kyle chuckled. 

"Kahl!!!" Cartman groused.

"It's true." Kyle quipped. "So what did you need?" He asked softly. Cartman was being Cartman and whining and whispering needy things to Kyle that he thought  couldn't hear. Cartman was like a little kid with a parent, he wanted all the attention on him especially when Kyle was busy with something or someone else. 

"I was just a little down but I think I'm okay now," I lied. "Go back to whatever you were doing." I didn't want to bother them, I was being dumb anyway. 

"Are you sure? I can take the phone elsewhere if you need some SBF time?" Kyle asked, his voice was concerned. Cartman even quieted down. 

"I'm really fine, I was just having some dumb anxiety like usual but I'm just going to get some sleep. Night." I hung up before Kyle could reply. I sighed and laid back down, my hand rubbed my forehead. My phone dinged and I looked over expecting a text from Kyle but what I saw was a text from Micheal. 

**You up?**

I looked at the text and almost ignored it but then I thought about it. Micheal might be one of the only people I can talk to right now about my issues.

**Yeah, what's up?**

I wonder why Micheal was texting me of all people.

**Can't sleep... Wanna hang out?**

I chewed my lip and typed a reply.

**Sure.**

I couldn't sleep anyways, I wanted to talk to someone and hell if my parents would notice if I was gone.

**Be there in 10.**

I hopped up out of bed and got dressed, I decided to Goth up a bit and put on my black shirt, beanie, and ripped jeans. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked dead. I guess it suited my attire, I kind of liked it. I always liked Goth style I just wasn't confident enough to actually commit to it. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed my mom's black eyeliner. I lined my eyes and smudged them out like Henrietta taught me. After I fixed my hair I grabbed a hoodie and  headed down stairs. My dad was asleep on the couch as usual, he had the cooking channel on low. I tip toed past him to the front door and quietly opened the door. I heard my dad snort awake, he looked at me. I stood still hoping he'd lull back asleep. He looked me up and down. "Have fun." He grumbled and looked at the TV. I rolled my eyes and left. See... No one cares. 

Outside was cool but warm, it felt really nice on my skin. I sat on the front step and just breathed. The sky was black and full of stars, I guess that's an advantage of living in a small mountain town. Where we lacked in entertainment we gained in scenery. Wow that sounded really poetically gay... Must be the Goth clothes. Micheal pulled up, he was smoking with the window down. A song from the Cure played from inside the car. I got up and got into the passenger seat. Micheal smirked at me. 

"You look cute." He commented sarcastically.

"Fuck off." I snorted. "So where we going?" I asked.

"Well I have a 24 oz of vodka in the back..." He shrugged.

"Yes please." I groaned. Micheal drove off to find a place for us to drink in solitude. He said he knew a place by a mountain cliff. The drive was long, neither of us talked. I liked that about Micheal, we could just enjoy the silence and not have it be awkward. We arrived to a cliff side with a view of South Park. We got out of the car and stood at the edge looking over the town.

"It's funny how up here in the dark, the lights of all the houses make our crappy ass town kind of beautiful." I said.

"Heh, yeah I guess." Micheal sat down, he held the bottle of vodka in his hand and unscrewed the cap. He took a sip and sighed. I sat down too and reached for the bottle so I could also drown my unrequited feelings in alcohol. "So what enticed you to join me at today's pity party." Micheal asked. I sighed and took another drink.

"I seemly have fucking caught feelings for my friend Kenny McCormick." I drawled. 

"Really?" He asked, "well I guess one to their own." 

"I'm dumb, aren't I?" I asked.

"Oh definitely, but so am I.." Micheal smirked. My mind felt more and more buzzed as I consumed the liquor. Micheal was looking calmer, and more relaxed. "I really don't know what to do... all I can think about is how I fucked up my chances with Pete because I missed my opening." Micheal sighed, "Do you think if Butters wasn't with Kenny you'd have a chance?" He asked me.

"Uh..." I blushed, "I mean I'd like to think I would." 

"Sometimes I think I'd be okay if I could just get it off my chest but I know if I do I'd lose him completely." Micheal told me. "Not because Pete would hate me but because once he knew I'd actually have to hear the words I want to deny so badly and then I wouldn't be able to be around him." 

"I get it completely..." I sigh, "hey how about we do something to get everything off our minds?" I suggest.

"Like what?" He asks.

"Truth or Dare? I mean it's always more fun with alcohol plus I have this dumb app on my phone for it so minimal effort." I smile.

"Why not?" Micheal shrugs. "Truth or Dare?" He asks.

"Dare." I say. Micheal clicks his tongue humorously. I shake the phone and read the Dare.

"Sit on the person to your rights lap." I blush, "Oh, wait I have it on Dirty mode..." Micheal chuckles and pulls me onto his lap. 

"Leave it." He smirked at me. I bite my lip shyly, Micheal suddenly was looking very attractive. I mean he's always been good looking but this time was different when I noticed it. My focus was all drifty.

"Okay." I smile lightly. Micheal takes a drink and hands it to me.

"I pick dare as well." He tells me. I shake the phone.

"Choose a person to do a body shot off." I read. Micheal chuckles, and lays me down. He lifts my shirt which suddenly makes me nervous, I feel the cold liquor poured into my navel. Micheal licks from my lower stomach up into my belly button. I giggle at the feeling, his hair tickled me. He grins at me when he's down, licking his lips. 

"I want to do one off you." I blurt without thinking. Micheal chuckles again, he leans his neck to the side and pours some in the dip of his collar bone. I smile and crawl over to him, I lick up his neck and suck slightly.

"I don't think we're playing Truth or Dare anymore." Micheal commented.

"Y-Yes we are," I blush.

"So do you want to play more... in the car?" Micheal suggested. I look over at the car and then at Micheal. His dark hazel eyes looked into mine. My body warmed with pure lust. 

"Okay." Micheal suddenly picked me up. I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to the car and opened the back door. I was laid down on the back seat and he crawled inside on top of me. Micheal looked at me, ripping into my soul with his eyes. I looked back, breathless and longing. I am not sure what happened next. Did I lean toward him, or was it him that leaned toward me? All I know is that suddenly we were kissing. My mind blanked out and the world was a whirlwind. It started as a polite, chaste kiss. No tongue, no groping, no gasping, no moaning, no frantic twisting of the head with lips crushing. But – it was just the most fantastic, endearing, sensuous kiss in the world. After kissing, we stared at each other for a second, and then I pulled him back down with my heart soaring dizzily. I wanted more of him and I'm sure he felt the same. Micheal chuckled at me, I knew I was being needy but my alcohol fueled mind needed this. His tongue pressed deep into my mouth and I moaned against his mouth. I felt his knee slide between my thighs and the pressure on my groin felt great. I rubbed against his leg and Micheal's hands groped and rubbed over my body under my shirt. He tweaked and rubbed my nipples, which I had never done before but it felt good, really good. I pulled my hoodie off and then my shirt. Micheal pulled me close his lips wrapped around my nipple and licked around the pink bud. I moan loudly and my back couldn't help but arch. Micheal held me close by the small of my back. "Fuck Marsh..." He gasped. "You're so fucking hot." He told me. My chest squeezed a bit. 

"Thanks, y-you're hot too." I tell him.

"And cute," he smirked. "Have you been with a guy?" He asks me, I shake my head. 

"No..." I chew my lip.

"Then lets make this fun." He smiled. I liked when he smiled. His words actually calmed all the worries I had. 

"Okay... I'm up for anything." I tell him, I really was. Micheal smiled and undid his pants. He pulled out his length and I stared at it with the weirdest urge to suck on him. So I do so, I lean forward and put his cock head in my mouth. Micheal pets my hair and moans quietly.

"Good boy, suck Daddy's cock" Micheal coos. I blush, his word only fuel my hornyness. I liked what he was calling me... and what he was calling himself. I took more of his cock, wanting to do my best to make him feel good. I try to take the whole length into my mouth, saliva was running down my chin. “

Such a good boy,” Micheal praised, thrusting his hips forward slightly. I gagged and tried to pull back a little. Micheal chuckled and gently tugged on my hair, forcing me back down on his cock.I willed my throat to relax. “You can fit my whole cock inside of your mouth already Marsh” he punctuated his statement with another hip thrust. I moaned and stared up at Micheal who grinned down at me, tightening his grip on my hair. I never thought I'd like doing something like this but I did. His roughness and domination was turning me on more and more. I grabbed Micheals thighs and used them as leverage so I could move my mouth in earnest. Micheal lazily fucked my mouth, I was loving the way he grunted when he hit the back of my throat.

“Lay down and spread your legs,” Micheal commanded and I did without a second thought. Micheal shuffled my pants off along with my boxers. He wet his fingers with his saliva rubbed my entrance. He gently prodded me while his other hand wrapped around my cock. My ass felt weird but the more his fingers moved the better I felt. Soon Micheal was fingering my ass and I felt a whole new sensation, Micheals fingers were rubbing against my prostate. My ass and cock felt amazing. I moaned and whimpered. "M-Micheal." I gasped. Micheal slapped my ass.

"It's Daddy." He growled. I nodded.

"Sorry... Daddy." I blushed. Micheal stretch my hole out, once he got three fingers in he pulled them out. His cock rubbed against my entrance, it felt slick and hot. I really wanted it. 

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. "I just want to make sure you want this before I go all the way." 

"Yes. I really want this!" I pant, "F-Fuck me Daddy." That made Micheal growl, he grabbed my hips and slid his length inside me. I gasped, it hurt but was bearable. Micheal let me adjust to the new shape and size before moving. Micheal pounded into me, I moaned and whimpered underneath him. I had never felt this good before. I slowly turned into a puddle of pleasure. Micheal was moaning and swearing under his breath as he fucked me. "Such a good boy, is daddy making you feel good?"  He asked.

"Nghh~ y-yes, Daddy I feel so good." My mind was for once completely blank, all I could focus on was how good I felt. Micheal's mouth covered mine, our tongues moved together. I grabbed my length and jacked myself off, I was getting close. "Fuck,Daddy. I'm gonna come." I  whine. Micheal chuckles and pounds into me harder. From the look on his face he was almost there too. Micheal wrapped his hand around my neck and choked me, I liked it. The pressure of his hand and the pooling feeling in my stomach sent me over the edge and I had the most intense orgasm in my life. "Daddy~!" I moaned, shooting cum onto my Micheal's stomach. Micheal grunted and moan loudly into my ear, his bit my neck and felt his load seep into me. We both were panting, Micheal pulled out of me and we laid side by side on the back seat of Micheal's car. The song  _Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang by Specimen_ was playing. Micheal sat up and grabbed his cigarettes from the dash board. He lit one and laid back down, after a couple drags he offered me it. I took a long drag and sighed, blowing the smoke above me. The silence wasn't awkward, we were both content with what just happened. I chuckled. "So what now Daddy?" I joked. He rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.

"Shut the fuck up you loved it." He teased me, I blushed. Yeah I really did. Micheal and I ended up just passing out naked under the blanket he kept on the back seat. My brain still buzzed from the adrenaline sex gave you. I liked Micheal, he was definitely one of my favorite people. I shifted and cuddled into the warmth he provided and with a yawn I dozed off. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm re-editing my old Wattpad stories and this is one of them. I'm making it better grammar wise and story wise.


End file.
